Too Many Mistakes
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: When the penguins stow away in my backpack after suspecting my friend to be an agent of Dr. Blowhole, our lives will never be the same. Rated T for language. Skipper/OC and Kowalski/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A\N: HEY THAR! This is a collab of moi (me in french, people. Learn yo' languages.) and one of the authors from Kirbsters, my cool friend Hannah. This was a strange inspiration from walking up my driveway. :) I write first, Hanns writes second, and so on and so forth. LET'S GET THIS TRAINWRECK A-ROLLIN'!_

**Chapter 1: We Have No Fitting Name For This Chapter**

**Wren's POV **

"Come on!" I yelled into Hannah's house, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "DUDE, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO PULL YOUR HAIR BACK?"

"A LONG TIME WHEN SOMEONE MOVES MY HAIRBRUSH!" Hannah yelled back down the stairs, appearing at the top and chucking a pillow in my face. Her long brown hair was a wavy mess. "SEE?"

I grinned, tossing the pillow back up. "No difference." I instantly ducked the flying hairbrush. "AAAAAH!" I screamed, running into the kitchen. Dropping my backpack back on the ground, i surreptisiously checked my reflection in a mirror. Brown hair, purple highlights, hazel eyes...yep, everything's in place. "Hey sexy." I greeted myself. "Come here often? I bet you do-"

"You talking to your reflection again?" Hannah replied from behind me, causing me to jump three feet in the air. "GAH! Don't do that to me!" I exclaimed.

Hannah threw the pillow at me again. "Take it out to the car. I'll be there in a few seconds." She attempted to pick up my backpack. "What did you do, pack your entire room? We're going to the Central Park Zoo in New York. How much stuff do you need?"

I snatched the backpack out of her hands and hugged it to my chest defensively. "Some nessesary items! Clothes, shoes, cellphone, laptop, camera, money...snacks...a stuffed animal...snacks..."

"How many...snacks?" Hannah asked cautiously.

I grinned and walked to the door. "Let's just say you'll have to go shopping when we get home. I'll be in the car!" I ran out the door.

Hannah had opened the fridge. "HAIL MARY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Hannah stumbled out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her...right in my face. "Grah." I mumbled. "I tink you broe my node."

"Wow...look at this zoo!" Hannah gasped, whipping out her camera and snapping a quick photo of a passing tourist. "SO COOL!"

I stepped out of the car and shot Hannah a sour glare. "Remind me never to ride in a car three hours with you ever...again."

"Wasn't I sleeping the entire time?"

I pointed to a bruise on my cheek. "In your sleep, you called me a hell-witch and punched me in the face."

Hannah shot a quick pic of me. "Ha ha, this is going on Facebook." She ran towards the huge gates of the Central Park Zoo. "Come on!"

I darted after her, catching up and grabbing her wrist. "Where to first?"

Hannah pointed. "The...uh...penguin exibit!" She and I ran over to the rail and peered down into the habitat for the penguins. Four adorable penguins waddled around a tiny piece of ice, waving. I gaped. Adorable things were my weakness.

Hannah pulled out her camera and took a picture. "Hee hee! They're waving to us, Wren!" She gushed, snapping snapshot after snapshot. One of the penguins looked over at her and stopped waving. All the others stopped, too. Like a bunch of cute-n'-cuddly robots, they locked gazes with Hannah and I.

"Eep...Hannah?" I gasped. "The penguins...creepy..." I tugged on her arm. "Stop taking pictures..."

**Skipper's POV**

"Smile and wave, boys." I muttered out of the corner of my beak. "Just smile and wave." My eyes scanned the crowd. Two tourists were bothering me. One was taking a suspicious amount of pictures, and the other carried a suspiciously large bag...

Jumping jellyfish! It all snapped into place. They must be Dr. Blowhole's agents, come to spy on us and learn our secrets! I stopped waving. Kowalski, Rico, and Private all looked at me. "Skippah?" Private inquired.

"Spies at 2 o'clock." I snapped, whipping around to face Kowalski. "Kowalski! Options!"

Kowalski whipped out his notebook and a red Crayola crayon. "We could run and hide in the HQ...in a manly way...and send Rico to blow them up."

I faceflippered. "Any options that don't involve explosions?" Out of the corner of my eye, Rico swallowed a steaming stick of dynamite.

Kowalski scratched his head with the end of the crayon. "We could hide in the backpack of the purple one."

"Brilliant." I replied. "Private, you're the cute one: distract and attract. Rico and Kowalski, follow me." I slid down the fishbowl entrance, and into the HQ.

Kowalski ran by a table and grabbed a vial filled with blue ooze.

"And what would that be?" I inquired.

"Disguises. So we can fit in with the humans later." Kowalski replied, darting up the ladder. I followed. We soon came across the two young spies. The purple one was giving the camera-holder a lesson. "...And I could have sworn the penguin had dynamite..."

I narrowed my eyes. This is worse than expected, I thought. Executing a perfect frontflip, I landed silently on the backpack. Unzipping it, I slipped inside. I was followed by Kowalski, Rico, and Private, who had caught up with us. Excellent. "Phase one complete."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hannah's POV **

"Well, that was fun," I said as I entered my bedroom after a long day in NYC. "Honestly, that was the first time I've been to a city."

"Seriously? No wonder you were taking so many pictures," Wren said, flopping down on my bed. "How many pictures of city residents did you take, anyway?"

I flicked through my camera photos, counting them up. "... 56."

"Hannah!"

"WHAT? This camera has a mind of its own!"

Wren rolled her eyes. "Hey, can you hand me my bag? I think I still have more snacks left."

"You're insane. You're a bottomless pit, and the size of a twig," I grumbled, picking up the bag. It seemed even heavier than last time! "What, did you pack bricks in here?" I complained.

Suddenly, the backpack unzipped. I stumbled back and landed on my butt with a screech of suprise as four penguins leaped out.

"Hannah, wha- OH MY GOD!" Wren exclaimed as she saw the four commando penguins.

The penguins stood in fighting stances before me. I blinked slowly. "Wha-? T-they're the penguins from the Central Park Zoo... WREN! DID YOU SMUGGLE THEM?"

"No, I did not!"

The second shortest of the group lunged forward, planting me firmly on the floor. "Rico, ropes!" He commanded. The second tallest penguin, with a funny tuft of feathers on top of his head, hacked up a long coil of ropes.

A sudden realization came over me. _Four commando penguins... Central Park Zoo... Rico... coughing up weapons..._ Oh. My. God. The penguins of Madagascar, in my house? I must be dreaming...

Before I knew it, Wren and I were tied together with the ropes Rico had coughed up. The tallest, who I knew was Kowalski, whipped out a clipboard. The shortest penguin, who I knew was Private, looked slightly guilty. "Skippah... is this really necessary? I don't think they're spies..."

"SPIES? You think we're _spies?_" Wren exclaimed.

"Why else would you take so many pictures of us?" Skipper demanded.

"Because my _friend_ here has never been to a city in her life."

"Okay, so I took a _few _pictures..."

"Hannah. You took 56 pictures. Of _the city residents._"

I smiled nervously as Kowalski raised an eyebrow suspiciously and scribbled something down on his notepad. "... I don't think you're helping us out here, Wren..."

Wren rolled her eyes. "Look, can we just get untied? I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on here, these ropes are freakin' itchy, and we aren't spies. And I'm HUNGRY."

Skipper shook his head. "I still don't trust you two. You haven't said anything to make us believe you aren't spies."

"Well, let's see... we're _14 years old,_ in 9th grade, no fighting experience whatsoever... unless arm-wrestling counts..." I thought for a moment, then looked over at Wren. "Anything else to add?"

"_I'm hungry."_

I rolled my eyes. "So, on that note... can we get untied now?"

"Names?"

"Hannah and B-"

"Wren!" Wren interrupted me. "Call me Wren."

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that's not her real name...?"

I sighed. "Her real name is Brennan, but everyone calls her Wren."

**Kowalski's POV **

"Skipper," I said, lowering my clipboard, "I think we can trust these girls. They've given us all of the information we need to know. Except..." I raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we?"

"Vermont," Hannah replied. She added, "Can you guys please untie us now? Seriously... I'm claustrophobic. Majorly."

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Kowalski?"

"Claustrophobia is the fear of small, enclosed or cramped spaces," I said automatically, glancing at Hannah. "I think we should untie them."

Hannah looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you," as Skipper and Rico began untying them.

I nodded and quickly looked down at my clipboard, feeling slightly awkward. As soon as they were untied, Hannah stood, and Wren lunged for her backpack. "FOOD!" She yelled. I chuckled. Then my eyes widened as she pulled out a small vial... my human serum!

"Wait... be careful with that!" I exclaimed.

"This yours?"

I nodded.

She tossed it to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skipper's POV**

I watched in a sullen silence as the vial soared through the air towards Kowalski's flippers. And I got this feeling that this girl had made an idiotic mistake. Shoot.

The vial landed in Kowalski's flippers perfectly. I relaxed. My gut feelings were going. I turned to the girl. "Now,-"

A _pop_ and a huge _KABLOOSH!_ caught my immediate attention. I turned to see Kowalski doused in the blue oozing liquid. "Kowalski!"

"Aaugh! Skipper, help!" Kowalski yelled, the blue ooze beginning to steam and fizz. The steam filled the entire room in a matter of seconds. I couldn't see a thing. "Kowalski!"

There was no reply from my soldier. I turned to where the purple one had been. "Wren? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came a faint reply. "Hannah, go open teh window." I heard a shuffling, then a huge splat. "Hannah?"

"I fell on my face."

I wanted to go open the window myself and save everyone the trouble (because apparently, humans cannot navigate to save their lives,) but I was apprehensive about leaving the purple one alone. "Rico? Private?"

"Skippah!" Private yelled. There was a thunk as Private fell onto the ground. I heard a strange gurgling and turned around. Through the steam I could see a small fire. "RICO! NO DYNAMITE!"

Suddenly, the window was thrown open. All the steam dissapated as soon as it came. I turned to check on the purple one. She was a little pale, but unscathed. Same went for the other human. They both seemed shocked by something above me. I turned around and gaped. "K-Kowalski?"

**Wren's POV**

"Guh...ack...ig...muh...HUH?" I mumbled and yelled, my eyes glued to the centre of the room. Laying on the ground in a heap was a boy, about fourteen years of age. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and when he looked up, eyes that were a shocking blue. He looked as shocked as I bet we all felt. He was tangled up in a sheet on the ground, looking up at Hannah piteously.

Hannah looked agast. "...K-kowalski?" She asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah..." The boy mumbled. "Skipper...is the disguise working?"

I looked over at the penguin. He was nodding, gaping at Kowalski in human form. "Yes...I think we can safely say this...potion of yours works..." Skipper said.

The boy grinned lopsidedly. "Good! Now just toss me the antidote, and I'll..." He trailed off. His smile faded.

"...What?" I asked fearfully. "Oh, please don't tell me you're stuck like this forever-"

"I didn't bring it."

"GAH?" Rico exclaimed very loudly. He began gagging, and I slid away slowly. "What is he doing? Spazzing, or spewing dynamite?"

"Rico, no dynamite." Private waddled over to Rico and pulled some duct tape out of his mouth, taping Rico's beak closed so he wouldn't spew objects.

"Why on EARTH would you bring the potion without the antidote?" Skipped asked, exasperated.

Kowalski looked sheepishly at his hands. "I...forgot it?"

Skipper faceflippered. "Are you kidding me? Kowalski, you are the smartest commando penguin I know! How could you..." As he ranted, he drew dangerously close to the puddle of blue on the floor. Suddenly, he stepped in it. "Shoot."

"Skipper!" I yelled as the steam filled the room, this time going out the open window. "Aaugh!" I coughed, having accidentally inhaled the steam. I dropped to my knees.

"Aah!" Private suddenly yelled. There were two little splishes as the other two penguins stepped in the blue puddle.

"Wren?" Hannah asked in a panic. She grabbed my arm, and we huddled together, watching the centre of the room. The steam finally cleared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hannah's POV **

"Oh. My. God." I managed.

Now, instead of one boy... there were four, all similar in appearance.

"Ugh..." One of them sat up. I automatically assumed it was Skipper- he was one of the shortest, and had a more muscular build. He had cropped black hair and sharp blue eyes, and seemed to be 15 or so. He automatically looked over at us. "Wren, Hannah? Are you girls alright?"

Wren and I nodded, and Wren asked, "Skipper... is that you?"

"Who else?" He asked.

"Uh..." The shortest of the group, and the youngest, looking to be more along the lines of 12 or 13, sat up slowly. He had short, neatly trimmed black hair, pale skin and gentle blue eyes. "Skippah?"

"Private?" Skipper turned to face the younger penguin- er, boy.

"What happened?"

All heads swung around to look at the speaker. "_Rico?" _Skipper exclaimed.

"Uh... yeah..." The boy stood. He appeared to be 14 or 15, and had a short mohawk. His eyes were an intense blue, and he had a muscular build.

"You're kinda... sorta... _talking normally,_" I said.

The former penguins stood and walked over to us. Kowalski offered me his hand; I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. Skipper did the same for Wren.

"You talk like you've seen us before..." Skipper said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Um... yeah..." I said. "You guys are kinda in a TV show..."

"What?"

"Um... long story," I said.

The four boys looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Um... Hannah... now what?" Wren asked.

"What do you mean-" I began.

"Hannah. How are you going to explain four boys randomly showing up in your room?"

"Um..." I thought for a moment. "I got nothin.'"

Skipper glanced at Kowalski. "Kowalski... options!"

Kowalski thought. "Hannah, would it be possible for us to hide here until further notice?"

"Maybe... yeah! You guys could stay in my sister's room. She's in college, so it's more of a guest room now. No one usually goes in there, anyway."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Skipper said.

"For now," I said. "Wren and I will think up a more... long term plan tonight."

"Long term?" Private asked.

"Well, we don't exactly go to New York City on a regular basis," Wren said drily.

Skipper chuckled, and I led the four boys across the hallway into my sister's old room. There was one bed, and some floor space.

"Um... I'll let you guys decide who gets the bed. I'll get a couple sleeping bags and pillows..." I said, leaving the guys alone in the room as I opened the hallway closet and grabbed three sleeping bags. I reentered the room a moment later, and laughed.

Kowalski, Private and Rico were lying on the floor in a heap, and Skipper was lying on the bed with a triumphant grin on his face.

"That's why I left the room," I said, handing the guys their sleeping bags and pillows. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kowalski murmured.

I turned to leave, then halted at the doorway. "My parents won't be here in the morning; they both have to work on Sunday, so we should have enough time to think up an excuse," I said with a laugh. "Goodnight, guys."

They all murmured goodnight, and I closed the door behind me. I walked back into my bedroom, and found Brennan already asleep in my bed. I sighed, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and laid on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wren's POV**

I heard Hannah enter the room again and lay down on her bed. I waited until her breathing was even before I lifted my head. She was fast asleep. Good.

I stood up and pulled my hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes. Then, I snuck all ninja like across the hall and peeked through the open doorway.

Rico, Kowalski, and Private all were on seperate sleeping bags, sound asleep. I counted. _One...two...three...wait._ I mentally counted again, not being good with numbe_rs. _

_ There were FOUR penguins, not THREE! OH!_ I thought again. _Where's Skipper?_ Suddenly very worried, I crept downstairs.

I slowly entered the dark kitchen. I couldn't make out anything in the shadows. "Skipper?" I whispered. "Are you down here?" No answer. If I had gotten one, I probably would've been scared out of my skin, which wouldn't be a pretty sight.

I shivered, even though the house was very warm. _What if he's wandered off? What if he's left the house? What if he gets hurt?_

I b_e_gan to quietly spaz in the dark, promptly crashing into the wall. I fell on my back. "Ugh..."

Another thought hit me. _Why am I so worried about him? _I sat up, rubbing the back of my head and glancing out the window.

There! Standing in the middle of the yard, staring up at the moon. I suddenly was VERY suspicious. _This is like a cliche scene in a cheesy romance movie. _I grinned mischeviously. _Heh...I bet I could scare him. _I slunk out the front door and across the yard.

**Skipper's POV**

It was good that I had left that room. For one, I couldn't take Rico's snoring and Kowalski's talking to himself all night. I'd have gone insane. And the second was I needed the fresh air. Being cooped up in a backpack for three hours then soaked in steam is not good for the lungs.

A soft footstep caught my attention. I stiffened. _Someone's sneaking up on me._ I looked at the reflection in the car.

Wren, the purple one, was walking step by antagonizingly slow step across the yard, a mischevious grin on her face. I smirked. _So, she's trying to scare me. Huh._

She took another step. Another quiet crunch. She winced and froze, wondering if I'd heard. I didn't move.

The grin slowly returned, and she took yet another step. A loud _CRACK _from beneath her foot made her look down.

"You're terrible at sneaking up on people." I said to the darkness. "Especially when you sneak up on me. I'm the leader of an elite group of commando penguins. Don't try me, Wren."

"How'd you know it was me?" She inquired, her footsteps coming nearer until they stopped right next to me.

I pointed to the car. "The reflection."

"Ah." She looked up at the moon. "Why'd you come out here? I freaked when I didn't see you in your room..."

"Well, I needed some fresh air, and-" I stopped, looking down at her, confused. "Why were you in my room?"

"Uh..." She blinked twice. "Guh...well, I was g-going to ask if you needed anything, but it looks like you didn't...so..."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, don't give me that look!" She snapped, seeing the 'believing and understanding' look on my face. "I'm not lying!"

"You can't lie to me, Skipper, the leader of an elite group of commando penguins!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Let's see how many times Skipper can fit his title into a conversation." Wren retorted.

I gave her a look. "I'm just reminding you who you're standing next to." I retorted. "I'm faster than you-"

"No you aren't." Wren rudely interrupted. "I'm really fast, I just have no stamina."

"-Smarter than you-" I continued, before being interrupted again.

"-I'll give you that one."

"Stronger than you..."

Wren did not respond. She looked down at her feet then back up at the sky.

I poked her arm. "Taller than you..."

She grinned. "Only in human form, buster. Everyone is taller than me. And anyways...I'm cooler, prettier, kinder, awesomer, and...uh..." She trailed off. "I can't think of any more."

I sighed. "More annoying..."

She punched my arm. "Shut it!" I winced and rubbed my arm. "Mabye I take back the 'stronger' part...that really hurt!"

She grinned, looking back at the house. "We should probably head back inside now..." She walked towards the house. At the doorway, she stopped and faced me. "coming?"

I nodded and walked in after her. We walked up the stairs to our bedrooms. "G'night." She whispered.

I nodded. "'Night." I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah's POV**

**Chapter 6 **

I cracked open an eye. I heard Wren entering the room. _I wonder where she went... _I sat up. "Wren..."

She jumped about 3 feet in the air. "WHA- oh. Uh... h-hi...?"

"Where were you?" I demanded.

I could hear her shifting uncomfortably. "Um..."

"Wren..." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay! I was outside with Skipper!" She said.

"You were with _Skipper?" _I asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"... Yes."

"Why?"

"Well... I waited until you were asleep, and then I walked into their room to..."

"Spy on them?" I guessed.

"No! Just to... to see if any of them needed anything. Then I realized Skipper wasn't in there, so I went downstairs. Then I ran into a wall..."

"Of course."

"Let me finish!" She snapped. "Anyway... I looked outside, and I saw Skipper standing out in the yard, so I decided to be all ninja-like and sneak up on him."

"And...?" I pressed.

"... He heard me coming, then we just stood outside and talked for a while."

"... About?"

"Just... stuff." I heard her crawl into my bed. She yawned loudly. "Well, that's enought excitement for one day. Night!" She threw the covers over her head, as if she were shutting me out. I rolled my eyes, and shifted on the floor, trying to get comfortable.

After a few minutes of shifting and rolling over, I decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water and sit on the couch. I waited until I was sure Wren was asleep, then I crept out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened a cubboard and reached inside, pulling out a glass. I turned on the sink and filled the glass just below the brim, and took a long sip. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

_Wow, _I thought, _what a crazy day. I can't believe the penguins of Madagascar actually came with us from New York City, and now they're actually human! Crazy stuff. _

I leaned back, placing the glass of water on the coffee table. I yawned, and laid down on the coach. I closed my tired eyes, and fell asleep.

**Skipper's POV**

I waited in the hallway to make sure Wren made it back into Hannah's room safely. Safely? I don't know what would happen to her here... but, I suppose it can't hurt to be precautionary?

I heard quiet voices inside the room. I guessed Hannah was just asking where Wren was, so I walked back into the guest room.

I sighed as I heard Rico's snoring, and laid down on the bed. I thought about Wren, and I wasn't sure why. _She's very funny and sarcastic... and, very pretty. _I mentally slapped myself. I was the leader of an elite team, who said anything about romance? I sighed, yawned, and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kowalski's POV**

"Kowalski."

_If this was a dream, it certainly deifes the logistics of everything I know. Why am I flying? Upside down? Ah! Watch out for the tree!_

"Kowalski!"

_No, Skipper! Don't take Doris' picture off my nightstand! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WHO TO LOVE! I AM A FREE MAN! GIVE!_

A stinging on my cheek jolted me awake, and I found myself staring up into the alarmed face of Skipper. Sunlight streamed in through the wide windows, and I blinked uncomfortably in the harsh light. "...I didn't take any picture off of your nightstand..."

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. Just a dream. Ahem..." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Ahem." I looked around. Skipper and I were the only two in the room. "Where are Rico and Private?"

"Down at breakfast." Skipper stood up and motioned for me to follow him. He grinned. "Hannah made waffles."

I instantly was running down the stairs, accidentally crashing into the door across the hall. "Ow..."

Rico spewed waffles everywhere laughing. I sent him a glare. "I do not require your jibes this early in the morning, Rico." I said crossly, sitting down at the table and smiling up at Hannah. "Good morning."

Hannah smiled back cheerily, setting a plate of waffles on the table in front of me. "Morning!" A smoking bowl sat next to it. I eyed it with confusion.

Hannah saw me looking and sighed. "Wren attempted to pour herself a bowl of cereal...and it caught on fire. Somehow."

Wren looked up from her waffle. "I'm awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. "How does one manage to set a simply inflammable object into flames?"

"She's Wren, Kowalski. She's capable of doing a lot of ridiculous things." Hannah laughed, sitting down at the table between Wren and I. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the waffles. "Mmm!"

"You like them?" Hannah asked happily.

I nodded entheusiastically, beginning to wolf down the pancakes.

"So, Hannah and Wren," Skipper adressed the two. "What now?"

Wren raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, we could..." She perked up. "Explore! C'mon, we could show you our forts, and the woods, and-"

"Forts?" Skipper asked, suddenly suspicious. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Skipper, forts. For hideouts. Not for nefarious purposes."

Wren turned her grin to Hannah. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" She begged.

Hannah sighed. "Gah. Fine." She stood up. "C'mon, let's go outside."

**Wren's POV**

"YAY!" I cheered as we set foot outside. "Ha ha! I love the outdoors!"

"You sound like you're going insane." Rico told me, walking past me.

"And you're attracting uneeded and unwanted attention." Skipper snapped at me. "Shut up."

I glared and stuck my tounge out at him. "Oh, you shut up. We're in a tiny town. There's no one here who'll attack you or-" Suddenly, a pinecone fell on my head.

Skipper and Rico sprang in front of me, fists up, looking left and right. Kowalski and Private did the same for Hannah. I looked up. "You guys, relax. It came from that tree." I pointed.

All four boys-uh, penguins?-ran and circled the tree. "All right, we know you're up there." Skipper called up the tree. "We're letting you come down now."

A few minutes passed. Hannah and I exchanged glances. Finally...a bird flew out of the tree.

Skipper and the rest walked back over to us. "Nothing to see here. Let's move along." He said, ushering Hannah and I towards the woods.

I rolled my eyes at Hannah, who snickered. "All right-y, this way to our forts." I announced, walking into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hannah's POV**

As we continued into the forest, I took up the lead, considering that Wren and I were the only ones out of the group that knew where our fort was.

We carefully walked down a steep hill. "Watch your, step guys. If you're not careful-" I tripped, and tumbled into a thorn bush. "Ow. Yeah, that's what happens." I felt my face turn red from embarrassment.

Kowalski helped me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said as I regained my footing. "Uh... let's keep going." I continued leading the group down the hill. I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the bottom. I peered through the woods. "This way."

"How much farther from here?" Private asked.

"Not far at all," I replied, "it's over here." I stepped over a fallen tree, and pointed to a large boulder. On top of it was mine and Wren's fort, built with large tree branches leaned against each other. It was actually very sturdy; it survived the snowfall, rainstorms, and wind. We built it on top of the rock so we could get a better view of our surroundings, and just in case there was a flood from too much rainfall.

"How long did it take you to build this?" Kowalski inquired.

"Oh, it's still not done. We need to water proof it. Anyway, it's been up for about a year now, and we don't get to build on it often," I replied.

"And it's still as awesome as ever!" Wren said with a grin, climbing up the side of the boulder and standing next to the fort.

Skipper chuckled.

I laughed, too. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey... maybe you guys could stay down here."

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, soldier?"

"Well, my dad has a huge 8 person tent, which would be more than big enough for you guys to stay in, and it's really easy to set up. Plus, you guys won't be able to live in my sister's room forever; my parents will find you guys."

Skipper opened his mouth to reply, but Kowalski interrupted, "Skipper, I don't think it's a bad idea. If the only people who come down here are Hannah and her friends, I don't think we will be discovered."

I nodded. "Exactly. And we can bring you guys some food. Wren's going to be staying with me for the whole week while her parents are on a business trip, so she can help out." I paused. "Maybe you guys could come to school with us, too; then if my parents ever see you at my house, it won't be as suspicious."

Skipper reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

Wren grinned. "Cool."

**Kowalski's POV  
><strong> 

Hannah walked back up to her house and brought the tent down into the woods. We set it up in a large clearing; she was right, there was more than enough space for the four of us.

"We can bring down your sleeping bags and stuff later," Hannah said. "For now, let's just go back up to the house." 

"Hannah," Wren said as we made our way up to the house, "I brought Black Ops..."

"NO. No, no, no!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Black Ops?"

"It's this weird game that Wren is obsessed with," Hannah replied with a shiver. "I stink at it, but she's like a professional." 

"I bet you guys would like it," Wren added.

Hannah shook her head slowly as we entered her house. "You can show them if you want, Wren. I'll make you guys some food to take down to the tent later."

**Skipper's POV**

Wren put the 'Black Ops' disc into Hannah's game console. "Alright, guys, you ready for some action?"

"Um... sure?" Rico said.

Wren grinned and grabbed a controller.

"Wren!" Hannah called from the kitchen. "Are you making them play 'Zombies'?"

"... Maybe..."

"You evil, evil child!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Skipper's POV**

On the screen of the TV, there were lots of humans staggering towards where Wren's player was. I watched, confused as she shot them.

"See, when they- the zombies, I mean- corner you,-" Wren was cut off as her player was eaten. "Well, I kinda suck at this game anyways." She held the remote out to me. "Wanna play?"

I shook my head. "I'm better with real life fighting than digital fighting."

"Which is pretty ironic, seeing as how you came from a TV set." Wren retorted, tossing the remotes to Rico. He immediately got to level eighteen. Wren watched, open mouthed.

"We did not come from a TV." I said evenly, standing up.

Wren stood up as well. "Did too." She shot back. "And I bet you fight better on TV than in real life."

I stared down at her for a moment. I grinned, and walked outside. "W-Wait!" Wren yelled, running after me.

I spun around and punched out. My fist stopped right where Wren's face would've been if she had taken another step. Her eyes crossed while looking at my fist. She scoffed, still staring at my fist. "Heh...that's not so scary."

I dropped my hand. "Throw a punch at me."

Wren's eyes widened. "W-What? No...I'm not gonna do that!"

I smirked. "It's just because you're afraid I'll hurt you, right?"

Wren's eyes narrowed. She drew her right fist back and let loose with a punch that, had I not been expecting it, would knock me out. I easily caught her fist and stepped into her, knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the ground. I drew my free hand back as if to punch her. "You suck at fighting." I informed her.

Wren glared up at me. "I never learned to fight. Look down."

I looked down. She slowly drew up her knee until it was positioned to hit right between my legs. "...You wouldn't."

"If the situation called for it, I would." She replied calmly. "Then I'd run like hell."

I grinned and stood up, holding my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. "Teach me how to fight." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Why should I do that?" I inquired, walking back to the house.

"Because..." Wren trailed off, thinking. When I was about to open the door, she said "If you don't, I'll...we'll make you leave! Yeah, and you won't get back to NYC."

I sighed and turned back to her. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me. "Y'know, you are REALLY annoying." I informed her helpfully. "But I'll teach you to fight."

"Yay!" Wren yelled, darting past me. "HANNAH! SKIPPER IS GONNA TEACH US TO FIGHT!"

**Kowalski's POV**

I heard Wren's yell as she stepped into the house, followed by an irked Skipper. I closed the book I had had. "Why are you teaching the volitile one to fight?" I inquired.

Skipper sighed and plopped down on the couch, watching Rico as he got to level fifty-six. "She threatened me to."

I sighed. "A female forcing Skipper against his own free will. What world is this that we live in? A crazy world, filled with-"

"Enough already!" Skipper picked up a pillow. "Y'know, sometimes I just wanna-" Here he hit me in the face with the pillow, "-hit you in the face with a pillow."

I tossed the pillow back at him. "You're teaching both?"

He stared at me. "No way. Only Wren." He grinned. "I was thinking that YOU could teach Hannah..."

I blinked twice. The offer was tempting. Very tempting...wait, what was I thinking? "W-Well, if you would like me to, then I suppose I shall." I managed. I stood. "Hannah?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hannah's POV  
><strong> 

"Hannah?"

I looked up. Kowalski stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Er... Skipper wanted me to... teach you how to fight." He said, looking away as if he felt awkward talking to me.

I blinked slowly. That was an odd request... I figured Wren had something to do with it. "Sounds cool," I said. Something caught my eye, and I looked out the window.

Skipper was training Wren on the front lawn. He was explaining something to her. She nodded and raised her fists, punching forward quickly. Skipper dodged to the left and lunged forward, pinning her to the ground. She said something to him and started struggling. I guessed that wasn't the first time Skipper had pinned her down.

I laughed, and Kowalski followed my gaze. He chuckled. "She's a bit... uncoordinated, isn't she?"

"Perhaps a bit," I said with a grin, walking out the front door. I decided to let Rico continue playing Black Ops. I mean, why not? He was kicking some serious butt. I wasn't about to get between him and the TV.

I turned to face Kowalski once we were outside. "Okay... now what?"

"Just try dodging my blows first," he instructed. I nodded, and got into position.

Kowalski threw a punch towards my face. I ducked quickly, and quickly slid to to the left as he threw a punch with his other fist.

"Nice," Kowalski praised me, kicking up with his right leg.

Catching me off-guard, he kicked me right in the stomach, and I fell backwards, landing on my back. "Ow." I stood, managing a a half-hearted grin. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"You're doing fine," Kowalski assured me. "Let's try again. This time, try to throw in some attacks of your own."

"I'll try; most likely, I won't succeed." I got into position once more.

This time, I threw the first punch. My fist brushed the side of his cheek as the intellectual dodged to the side. He also threw a punch; I ducked and kicked out with my right leg. Kowalski grabbed my leg and pushed me onto my back.

"You know, I find this slightly upsetting," I said as Kowalski pinned me to the ground, one hand on each of my shoulders.

He chuckled. "You just have to move more quickly."

"Easy for you to say. I don't exactly fight on a regular basis," I replied as he pulled me to my feet.

"AAHHH!" Wren screeched. Before I knew it, I was on the ground (again) with Wren lying on her back on top of me. "Ah-OW!"

"Heh. Whoops." Skipper said after sending my friend flying into me.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said with a cough.

"Too lazy."

"_Wren." _I groaned.

"Ugh."

Skipper pulled Wren to her feet. "Ahem. Sorry about that."

"As you should be," I groaned.

Kowalski looped his arms under my armpits and hauled me to my feet. "You alright?"

"I guess so."

**Kowalski's POV**

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. I assumed that Wren wasn't usually... thrown into her on a regular basis.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kowalski. Thanks."

I looked over at Wren and Skipper. Wren had her arms crossed and eyes narrowed in irritation.

Wren sighed. "You know, sometimes I just wanna-" Wren punched Skipper in the chest- "Do something like that."

Skipper took a step towards Wren. "You know, sometimes _I _just wanna-" Skipper kissed her on the cheek- "Do something like that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wren's POV**

I stared open mouthed at Skipper. _ Did...did he just...just...HOLY CRAP!_ "You-you just k-kissed me!" I spluttered, my face turning pink.

Kowalski blinked. "...What?" Hannah's eyes were wide, and she began to giggle. Skipper actually blushed. "Well, y-yeah..."

I searched for words, to no avail. "Wha...but...huh...why?"

Skipper turned and walked inside. Hannah sighed. "Honestly Wren, you are so ignorant." She guestured to the doorway. "HE LIKES YOU, DUH!"

I spluttered some more. "Guaheah! GWAH!"

"She's making less sense than Rico." Kowalski muttered. He walked in after Skipper. I looked at Hannah. "...Hannah!" I whispered.

Hannah looked at me. "Uh, yeah?"

"...What if I like him back?" I whispered urgently.

"Then you tell him, silly goose."

"OK." I said, walking towards the house. "I'll tell him. Or maybe I'll chicken out. Yeah, that'll work. Make me a nice sandwich, watch TV, the whole shebang..."

Hannah grabbed my arm and steered me towards Skipper's room. "No chickening out on my watch, okay? I'm taking you to his bedroom."

**Kowalski's POV**

"Skipper?" I asked cautiously into the bedroom. Skipper was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, hey." He greeted me casually. He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his face. "What's up?"

"'What's up'?" I asked, walking over to the bed. "You REALLY have to ask that?" I pointed to the doorway. "You kissed her."

"Only on the cheek." Came his muffled reply. "Believe me, Kowalski, I'm regretting it. Options?"

I thought for a moment. "You could go down there and tell her how you feel."

"...Any more options?"

"You could hide up here like a coward." I told him. "But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Skipper."

"I'll go with the second option." Skipper decided, rolling over onto his stomach. I shook his shoulder. "She is going to want to train. What will you do then?"

"I'll tell her I can't train her anymore."

"Why?" Came Hannah's voice from the doorway. I jumped and spun around. Skipper sat up straight. Hannah, clinging to Wren's arm, was staring at us with a confused expression.

Skipper laid back down and put the pillow back over his face. "Go away." He groaned.

"S-Skipper..." Wren said, rather timidly. I walked over to Hannah and took her arm, leading her out of the room. I closed the door behind us.

**Wren's POV**

I inwardly slapped myself. I sounded like a dork! Or a creepy little kid...I took a step forward. "Are you angry at me?"

I heard a sigh as Skipper sat up, avoiding my eyes. "No. I'm angry at me."

"Why?" I inquired, confused.

"Because I kissed you."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking. "So...you're angry at yourself...for kissing me?" I shook my head. "Well, I'm not angry at you. I-I was just taken a little off guard, okay?"

Skipper stared at me, a small blush tingeing his cheeks.

"And...w-well..." I continued, sonunding even more pathetic than before (if that was possible) "...I...f-f-feel..."

"Yes?" Skipper prompted me, an evil grin on his face. "You were saying?"

"T-T-That I-I r-really...I-I...GAH! I LIKE YOU, YA IDIOT!" I finally cracked, spinning around and crossing my arms. "GOSH!"

I heard him walk up to me. He spun me around and looked down at me. I began to blush profusely. _Dang it. _He hugged me tightly. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Hannah's POV **

I looked up at Kowalski. "So... now what?"

He shrugged. "I suppose now we should leave Skipper and Wren to make up..." He said, motioning to the door.

I nodded, and we walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Then I remembered that Private and Rico were still in there. "Hey, Rico. What level are you at?"

"103!" He announced with a lopsided grin.

I laughed as I saw Private shiver. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy blasting zombies."

Kowalski chuckled.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Wren and Skipper approached us, each with smiles on their faces. "So... I assume you guys are all good now?" I asked.

"Yup," Wren replied, elbowing Skipper in the side. "Hey, you never finished teaching me how to fight."

"What? Do you *enjoy* being thrown into other people?" Skipper teased.

"Oh, shut up, and let's go." Wren grabbed Skipper's arm and dragged him out the front door. She halted suddenly, and backed up into him. "GET BACK INSIDE!"

I looked over at Wren as Skipper steadied her. "What's wrong?"

"Your parents are home!" Wren hissed.

"Aw, crap!" I pointed the four boys towards the back door. "Go down to the tent through the back door. Now, run like hell!" I said, pushing Kowalski. "I'll bring you guys some stuff later."

Skipper quickly left Wren's side. "C'mon, men! Commence Operation: Run like the Devil!"

The four boys basically dove out the back door and ran straight for the woods. They quickly disappeared over the steep hill, just as my mom opened the front door.

"Hey, girls."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, hi mom."


	13. Chapter 13

**Wren's POV**

I relaxed slightly, looking out the window for any signs of the boys. None, thank the lord.

"How are you, Brennan?" Hannah's mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm great." I grinned. "You?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Hannah's mom turned to Hannah. "So, Hannah, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Hannah, I'll be...UPSTAIRS." I told Hannah, motioning to where the tent was. Hannah nodded. "Okay, I'll be...UP in a bit." I nodded and walked off. When out of sight, I slipped outside. I darted down to where the boy's tent was and unzipped it. "Hey you guys."

Rico and Private were playing cards. Kowalski had unzipped a window and was staring out it. Skipper lounged on the ground. He smiled up at me when he saw me. "Hey."

Kowalski turned. He seemed disappointed to see me. "Is Hannah still up there?" He asked snippily.

"Calm down there." I assured him, sitting next to Skipper. "She's up there, talking to her parental unit." Kowalski nodded and turned back to the window.

Rico threw a card at me. "PLAY WITH US!" I growled as it hit my forehead. "Ow. Kowalski wants to play with you guys."

Kowalski turned. "Hmm?"

Rico threw the whole deck of cards at Kowalski. "PLAY PLAY!"

Kowalski sighed. "All right, what are we playing?"

"52 Pick Up."

I laughed as Kowalski assumed a royally ticked off expression.

**Skipper's POV**

I looked over out the window. I saw Hannah walking towards the tent. "Heh, here's your girlfriend, Kowalski." I joked.

Kowalski's ticked off expression faded and he jumped up. A few cards tumbled from his head.

Hannah unzipped the tent and came in, zipping it back up behind her. Her expression was worried.

"Hannah?" Wren asked. I could hear her voice waver with nervousness. "What's up?"

"...My mom is coming out here..." Hannah managed in a whisper.

I jumped up. "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry!" Hannah bit her lip. "I made the mistake of telling her that we worked on the fort, so now she wants to see it! Right now, she's getting on her boots."

Rico jumped up. "Shoot! Private, help me take the tent down!"

"It's going to take longer than five minutes, men! We'll have to hide outside the tent..." I said urgently. "Kowalski, options!"

"Uh...we could climb the tree, or run like hell." Kowalski said.

"I can't climb trees." I stated, looking out the window. I could see a figure walking down the prickly hill towards the tent. "We'll run like hell. Let's go!"

I shot out of the tent, taking off as fast as I could into the denser trees. I could hear Rico, Private, and Kowalski behind me.

A loud CRASH made me stop and turn. Rico was caught in some sort of web in between a few trees. He was suspended a few inches above the ground. "Go!" He yelled.

"A trap?" I exclaimed.

Wren facepalmed. "CRAP! We jokingly set up traps around our fort! I completely forgot!" She raced over to Rico and began untying him. "Run, you guys!"

I shot a glare at Wren. "No man left behind. We're staying."

"Hannah?" Came an unfamilliar voice. "Who- Oh my god, why is that boy in a net?"

Rico clenched his teeth. "HIDE." He hissed. I obediently dived behind the nearest rock. Kowalski hid in a bush while Private climbed a tree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Hannah's POV **

"Uh... Mom, this is Rico." I said, biting my lower lip. "He's... Uh... a friend from school, and his parents dropped him off here while they went to town... they should, uh, be back soon to pick him up." I am so dead, I thought. Rico waved sheepishly.

Mom looked at me, then back to Rico, then back to me again. "That doesn't explain to me why he's caught in a net."

"Oh... Wren and I set up some traps last time she came over, and we totally forgot about them."

"And why is the tent out here?"

Aw, crap. "Uh... Wren and I wanted to sleep out here tonight!" Idiot, idiot, idiot, I thought to myself.

"Oh. Um, okay then. Nice to meet you, Rico." My mom looked over at Rico and Wren, who had finally succeeded in untying him.

"Uh... nice to meet you too, ma'am." Rico said awkwardly.

And with that, my mom walked back up the path.

"Oh. God. I thought I was dead for sure," I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Kowalski and Skipper emerged from their hiding places, as did Private, who fell out of the tree and landed on his back.

"WOOT! Slumber party!" Wren cheered. Everyone looked at her, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, sorry for being enthusiastic."

"Yeah, good for you, Wren." I shivered. "I hate sleeping in the woods at night. It gives me the creeps."

"Hannah, you've got to be kidding." Skipper said.

I frowned. "What?"

"You're afraid of the dark?"

I looked down. "... So what if I am?"

"Haven't you lived out here for almost your whole life?" Private asked.

"... So?" I repeated. "Okay, so I'm a little scared of the dark. It's not like I'm afraid of everything- HOLY CRAP! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIVES!" I screamed, running right into Kowalski's arms. I blushed profusely.

"What? What's wrong?" Kowalski asked.

"There's a snake!" I said, pointing.

Wren looked over to where I was pointing. "Hannah. It's a stick. Not a snake."

"... It resembles a snake."

"Hannah. Get a hold of yourself." Skipper said, irritation lingering in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" I realized I was still holding onto Kowalski. I blushed madly and stepped away from him. "Er- sorry." I muttered.

Kowalski just nodded slowly.

"Well, no big deal," Wren said, "we can sleep at the house."

I shook my head. "My mom will know something's up if we don't." I sighed. "We'll have to go back up to get some things, though. We have school tomorrow, remember?"

Wren facepalmed. "Oh, right."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wren's POV**

"Well, they can either stay here the entire day, or we can take them to school with us." I said, thinking.

Skipper held up his hand. "No way we're staying here and letting the girls go off on their own." He demanded. "We're coming."

Hannah looked at me. "School ends in a few days...we can say they're close friends of your family, Wren."

I thought for a moment again. "...We might actually pull this off!" I exclaimed. "We'd need those visitor passes from the office, though...yeah! This'll work!" I turned to the boys. "You're coming to school with us!"

Skipper grinned. Rico cheered. Private blinked, and Kowalski looked a little angry. I looked at him. "What's got your nose in a knot?"

Everyone turned towards me. I blushed. "It's a SAYING, people."

"We will have to split up, then." Kowalski interrupted me. "Two of us with Wren, two with Hannah. I volunteer myself to go with Hannah." He finished quickly.

"I'll go with you, Kowalski." Private volunteered, stepping over to Hannah and taking her hand. Hannah spazzed. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE AN ADORABLE 12 YEAR OLD!"

Skipper chuckled, a little too evily for my taste. "Meaning I'm left with Wren..." He sighed dramatically.

"Yay!" Rico cheered, standing next to me. I glared at Skipper. "I could leave you home." I threatened.

"I'd follow." Skipper replied. Rico tugged my ponytail. "YAY." I grinned and high fived him, turning my attention to Skipper again. "I'd tie you to a tree."

"You wouldn't be able to catch me." Skipper replied smoothly. I smirked. "So you'd run from me?"

Skipper's expression changed to dark and evil. "Not what I meant." He replied.

"Ay ay ay." Hannah interrupted us. "Stop that." She was standing rather close to Kowalski, and he was staring down at her with wistful eyes. I giggled slightly.

Hannah noticed my giggled and raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat. "Um, nothing." I grinned and clambored into the tent, followed by Skipper, Rico, and Private.

**Kowalski's POV**

I watched my comrades walk into the tent, still staring at Hannah. She turned towards me, smiling. I noticed that her cheeks had a faint pink tinge to them, which almost made me smile. I reigned it in, though. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure!" She said entheusiastically. "But stick close to me, you may get lost." I could not tell if she was joking, so I set off. She walked next to me in silence for a while.

"Hannah?" I inquired cautiously, my eyes glued to the path in front of us. "...Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, I just...think you should know that..."

Hannah waited. I stopped and looked down at her. She looked confused. "...Know what?"

"Well, that-"

"AAAH!" She suddenly screamed, jumping into my arms. I looked around wildly. "What? What is it?"

Hannah pointed a quivering finger at something. "HUGE SNAKE HUGE SNAKE HUGE SNAKE HUGE SNAKE"

I sighed and attempted to set her down. She did not let go of me. "It's a stick again, Hannah."

Her voice was barely audible. "Then why is is moving?" I looked closer. Sure enough, a huge snake was slithering towards us. "...You know, I am not fond of snakes." I managed.

"Me either."

"So I think we shall conclude this walk, okay? Okay!" I exclaimed, carrying her and sprinting back for the tent. When we got there, I set her down. "...There...we are far...away...now." I panted.

"I'm sorry..." Hannah sighed and looked down. "I'm really heavy, aren't I?"

"Actually...no." I wheezed. "You're very light. The...run...wasn't...used...to running..."

Hannah blushed. "Kowalski..." She took a step forward and hugged me tightly for a few seconds. "Thank you." Turning away, she darted into the tent.

I stood there for a few minutes, utterly bewildered. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Hannah's POV **

I ran blindly into the tent, and let out a gasp as I landed on top of someone.

I looked down. Rico blinked slowly. "Uh... wanna play cards?" He asked.

I laughed and got off of him. "I'm good, Rico."

Wren looked over at me. She was sitting awfully close to Skipper, who was staring at her intently. "Hannah, where were you?"

"Places," I responded drily, lying down on a sleeping bag. "Why?"

"We heard you screaming," Skipper said. "Something about a huge snake... was it a branch again?"

"No, it was not! It was a gigantic snake. God." I rolled my eyes.

Kowalski entered the tent, and zipped the door shut behind him. I looked away awkwardly, struggling for words to no avail.

Wren looked at Kowalski, then at me, and back to Kowalski. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Kowalski and I said at the exact same time. We looked at each other, and I smiled, feeling a light blush emerge on my cheeks.

Wren suddenly tackled me and laid lazily across my legs.

"Wren. Get off of me." I said, struggling to kick her away.

"Nu-uh."

"Wren."

"Nope."

I sighed. "I'm losing feeling in my legs."

"Yay."

"Brennan. Get off."

"Nope."

"I'll use Austin's nickname for you," I said, referring to Wren's family friend that, apparently, liked me, after he and Wren stalked my Facebook page.

"You'd better not."

"I'm gonna say it."

"Hannah, I'm warning you-"

"WRENDELYN."

"Oh, it is *on*!" Wren turned and lunged at me. I rolled out of the way, causing her to face-plant on the ground. "Ow."

I laughed. The others looked at us questioningly. "Trust me, this happens all the time."

"Wren face-planting or attacking you?" Private asked.

"Usually both." I said with a grin.

Skipper pulled Wren to her feet, and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to a sleeping bag with a roll of his eyes. "Exactly how uncoordinated are you?"

"Very much so," Wren replied, rubbing her face. I laughed, and looked outside the tent window.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Kowalski asked.

"It's dark out there. Very dark."

Skipper chuckled. "How many things are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Too many," I replied with a shudder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wren's POV**

I stared out the unzipped window into the dark, thinking. Skipper looked over at me, a little confused. "What's up?"

I sat for a moment silently.

"Wren?" Skipper asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at Skipper. "Have you ever had that feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "A gut feeling?" I nodded, sighing and laying down on my sleeping bag. "It's probably nothing. Good night, you guys. Night, Skipper."

Skipper laid down on another sleeping bag right next to mine. He gently took my hand in his own. "'Night."

.-.-.-.-:).-.-.

"Wren..." A voice awoke me. I was so tired, I pretended to be asleep. I recognized it as Skipper's voice. "Get up, Wren."

"Mmph...why?" I asked lazily, flipping over onto my back and blinking up at Skipper. "I was having a nice dream about flying..."

Skipper smirked. "Because we need to eat." He pulled out a frozen waffle. "Now, how did Hannah do it?"

"Speaking of Hannah..." I looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. "Skipper, what time is it?"

Skipper checked a clock. "Approximately 3:30 in the morning."

I twitched. "Skipper."

"Yah?"

"...School starts at 8:30."

Skipper checked the clock, then looked at me. "I think you're lying." In response, I punched his shoulder. "You DOLT!" I hissed. "NEVER EVER WAKE ME UP BEFORE AT LEAST FOUR! OKAY?"

Skipper winked at me and lay back on his sleeping bag. "Heh. Will do. I mean, will NOT do."

I sighed and fell back asleep. Not a minute later, I felt him shaking my shoulder. "WHAT?"

Skipper pointed to the clock. "It's 7:00...Hannah told me to wake you up." I looked at the clock. Sure enough, it read 7:00. I groaned. "I hate today." I pulled out a hairbrush and brushed my crazy hair back in a ponytail.

Hannah walked into the tent with Kowalski and sat down. "Now, there's the problem of getting you guys to school..." She said thoughtfully.

"Kowalski! Options!" Skipper demanded. Kowalski thought. "Well, we could run to the school..."

"Yeah, not the best idea." I interjected. "That's a long ways away... like a hundred miles."

Rico raised his hand. I pointed to him. "You, young man." He grinned cutely. "Bikes?"

Hannah gaped. "You sir, are a genious." She ran off. "Y'all are riding bikes to school!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 **

**Hannah's POV **

The group followed me, and I led them to the shed near the edge of the woods.

"Eh... slight problem." I opened the shed. "We only have four bikes."

"Two of us can ride handlebars," Wren suggested.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess that'll work."

"I SO call handlebars. School is so far AWAY." Wren complained.

"Wren... it's only two miles from here, and it's basically all downhill." I said.

"... That's far away for me!" She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wren can ride with me," Skipper said automatically, "so long she doesn't bug me," he added with a teasing smile.

"Oh, shut up, you." Wren said, punching Skipper in the chest.

"You can ride with me, Hannah," Kowalski said.

I nodded and gave them both a thumbs-up. "Okay, let's go. Kowalski, you and I will have to lead the way."

The intellectual nodded, and rolled a silver mountain bike out of the shed. Rico grinned and pulled my old bike out of the shed. It was bright red, and read "Dynamite" on the side. I laughed. Private and Skipper wheeled the two remaining mountain bikes out of the shed.

Wren positioned herself on the handlebars of the bike. "Don't go fast."

"No promises," Skipper said. He chuckled as Wren swung around to face him, eyes narrowed.

"Kowalski, if I fall off, I'm gonna kill you," I said, "I've never ridden handlebars before."

"Well, I have never in my life ridden a bike before, so this will be a new experience for both of us," The intellectual said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, ain't that fantastic." I gripped the handles of the bike and positioned myself. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind."

Kowalski pushed off, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the bike to topple over. But it didn't. I cracked open an eye, and let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, we're not dead yet." I said with a grin.

I heard Kowalski chuckle. Skipper came up next to us, Wren already annoying him.

"How about I call you Skippy?" Wren said.

"Nope." Skipper groaned.

"Skippidee-Doo?"

"Wren-"

"I'm going to call you Skip." Wren grinned mischievously. "Consider yourself lucky. I almost stuck with Skippidee-Doo."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Wren, just call me Skipper."

"Ugh. C'mon, everyone has a nickname!"

Skipper rolled his eyes again

I laughed, and we continued riding down the side of the road towards school.

I watched some cars pass by, and after a while, we finally made it to school. I grinned. "Here we are, guys. There's a bike rack right over there," I said, nodding towards the metal rack beside the school.

Wren and I jumped off the handlebars of the mountain bikes, and Kowalski, Skipper, Rico and Private rolled the bikes over to the bike rack.

"Okay, let's go," I said, leading the way inside the building.

**Kowalski's POV **

As we walked into the large school building, I was utterly fascinated.

There were many other students hanging around in the main lobby, and others were talking to teachers.

"Okay, the office is over here," Hannah said, taking my hand and pulling me along. I smiled nervously, and I heard Skipper chuckle.

Hannah hesitated a moment outside the office door. "You guys need last names. Otherwise, you won't be able to get the visitor passes."

I thought for a moment. Wren spoke up. "How about you guys share a last name? We could say you're brothers." Skipper, Rico, Private and I nodded in agreement. Wren continued, "As for a last name... how about... I don't know, how about Johnson or something?"

Slowly, we all nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, let's go over this quickly," Hannah said, "you guys are brothers, and family friends of Wren. Your names are Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private Johnson. You have all been home schooled, but your parents want you to come to school with Wren for the last couple days of school until summer break, just to see what it's like. Everyone got it?"

I nodded, as did Skipper. Private looked a bit unsure, but nodded anyway. Rico nodded eagerly. "Okay, here we go." Hannah opened the office door, and led us inside.

Hannah's story worked perfectly, and we each got visitor passes, which had our 'names' written on them. Quickly, she glanced at the clock. "Okay, Wren, we've got five minutes until out first class," she looked at Skipper. "You and Rico are going with Wren, and Kowalski and Private are coming with me, correct?" Skipper nodded. "Okay. After school, we'll meet you guys by the bike racks. See you later!"

And on that note, Hannah motioned for Private and I to follow her to her first class, and Wren towed Skipper and Rico along to hers. I chuckled as I saw Skipper roll his eyes at Wren playfully.

I glanced around the school, taking in every detail. "How many classes do you have per day?" I inquired.

"Five," Hannah replied automatically. "I have two classes in the morning; math and science. Then we break for lunch. After lunch, I have art class, english, and then Wren and I have the same exploratory; Engineering Solutions."

I nodded. "I got it."

**Skipper's POV **

I sighed as Wren dragged Rico and I to her first class. "What class do you have first?" I asked.

"Math," Wren replied.

I groaned. "Ugh. Maybe I should've stayed at the tent after all."

Wren laughed. "I would've dragged you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Sure you would've."

Rico looked around. I saw him staring at a couple girls, and I elbowed him in the side. "Eyes on the prize, soldier. We need to make sure we can pull this off." Rico nodded.

Wren stopped us at her locker so she could grab a few things for her math class.

Rico yawned, bored. "Is school always this boring?" He asked.

"Usually," Wren replied, grabbing her things from her locker, "unless we go on a field trip or something. Which reminds me," she said, "for our end of the year field trip, all of the middle schoolers are going to The Great Escape." She grinned. "Maybe you guys could come with."

"Middle schoolers?" I echoed. "I thought you girls said you were in ninth grade."

"Technically, we are. School ends in a few days; Hannah and I won't be eight graders forever." Wren said. "C'mon, let's to math."


	19. Chapter 19

**Wren's POV**

"THANK GOD." Rico yelled, collapsing in front of the bike rack. "BLAURGH."

"Yay, the school day is over!" I exclaimed happily. I sat on the handlebars of Skipper's bike. "Let's get back to the tent."

"Aw, I have homework." Hannah sighed, settling on Kowalski's handlebars. "And this here 'genious' had to prove his genius in front of the whole class."

Kowalski almost smiled.

Skipper grinned and began pedaling.

"RACE." Rico called, speeding ahead of us. I glared back at Skipper. "Not when I'm up here." I snarled.

"Too bad." Skipper said, speeding up. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut. I kept them that way even after we stopped. "Wren, you can open your eyes."

"No."

I heard Skipper sigh. "We've stopped."

"I know."

Skipper suddenly was standing right in front of me. I knew after I crashed into him. "Open." He commanded.

I opened my eyes. He smirked, his face uncomfortably close to mine. I blushed. "Good." He said, turning and walking into the tent.

"Do you have homework?" Private asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Well, I'm choosing not to do it."

He nodded and walked into the tent as well. Skipper sighed and looked at Rico. "Everyone...I have an announcement. Listen up, men. And women." He added, glancing at Hannah and me.

We all shut up and looked at him. "I've decided..." He began. "That we have to go back to Central Park Zoo."

**Skipper's POV**

I saw Wren's jaw drop open as Rico jumped up and cheered. Kowalski smiled and Private yelled, "Great idea, Skipper!"

"Why?" Wren asked. The tent fell silent again as everyone looked at Wren. She was looking at me. "Can't you stay any longer?"

I avoided her gaze, finding something interesting on my foot. "It's just that...well, we can't live like this forever." I finally decided. "We're penguins, not people." I sighed. "I can't keep on pretending we are." _And I have to leave before the attachment gets too strong. I'm sorry..._

"An excellent choice, Skipper." Kowalski jumped up. Hannah smiled lightly, but her eyes looked sad as she gazed at Kowalski. "The best course of action would be to leave tomorrow morning."

Rico looked at Wren. "You're coming with us to help, right?"

Wren was still staring at me. I still avoided my gaze, not listening to Kowalski's plans and scribbles. Finally, Wren answered. "...Yeah, I guess I am. Hannah is too, right?" Hannah looked up. "Yeah, I s'pose."

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Private grinned. He started discussing means of transportation with Hannah. Wren walked outside the tent. "...when we get there. And about the HQ..." Kowalski rambled on, making plans and figures. I sighed. _This is going to be a LONG night._


	20. Chapter 20

**Wren's POV**

Skipper sighed and looked at me. "Are you mad at-"

"Yes." I said shortly. We sat there in silence for a while, until I finally turned to him and asked, "How can you leave so easily?"

"I...can't be here with you." Skipper replied. My throat tightened, but my eyes remained dry. I wasn't about to let him see me cry. I stood. He did as well.

"You know what?" I snapped. "I'm GLAD you're leaving. Because if you can leave this easily, then I obviously wasn't worth being with."

"Wren-"

"Don't 'Wren' me." I picked up a rock and wung it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, making him stagger back a bit. "Wren!"

"I wish I had never met you!" I yelled, turning and running back towards the tent.

**Skipper's POV**

I stood there and watched Wren run off. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. But her words stung more than that rock. I sighed and walked towards the tent.

When I got there, I saw Hannah sitting in the corner. Wren's arm was around her, and she was whispering something to Hannah. Upon seeing me, she angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. Private and Rico were planning happily about what they'd do when they got back.

A zip made me turn. Kowalski walked in. He looked like someone slapped him in the face. And, under the circumstances, they might have. "Kowalski?"

Kowalski shook his head slightly. He sat next to Rico and Private.

Hannah sniffled. "Hey." Wren commanded, sniffling slightly herself. "Stop that." She stood and looked me directly in the eye. "We're sleeping inside tonight. You're sleeping out here."

I nodded.

Wren nodded. She and Hannah packed up their things in silence. They exited just as silently.

**Rico's POV**

Skipper looked at Kowalski. "Please follow them. Make sure they're safe getting back." He said, sitting down and holding his head in his hands.

I don't think he moved at all the entire night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19  
>Hannah's POV<br>**

After Wren left the tent, I did as well; I wasn't really paying attention to what the guys were planning.

I sat beside a small stream, and slowly stirred the water with a stick absentmindedly. All I could think about was Kowalski and the other guys... how could they leave?

I reminded myself of what Skipper said; they're penguins, not humans. Still, it was almost hurtful how eager they all were to leave us behind. Well, perhaps they weren't thinking about us at all? Maybe all they could think about was getting home?

Well, I suppose it was idiotic to allow myself any interest in Kowalski; I knew they were going to leave sooner or later. I almost wish it had been sooner, so it wouldn't hurt as much to watch him go. He made me laugh and he made me smile... and he was the only guy I had talked to before that actually understood me and my interests. Conversations were easy to start with him, because we shared many common interests. Chemistry and biology, for example.

Anyway, I knew that once Skipper made up his mind, there was no going back. If he wanted to be gone tomorrow morning, they'd be gone tomorrow morning.

As I continued watching the river, I looked at my reflection. My dark brown eyes felt wet and my vision blurred as tears threatened to pour over my eyelids, and my throat tightened with sadness. My hair was messy and frizzy from the wind blowing. I sighed. I looked like crap. I threw a stone at my reflection, causing it to blur. I curled up my legs to my chest, shivering as the wind blew.

I tried to forget about Kowalski, but I couldn't. Why did this have to be so difficult?

I heard quiet footsteps coming up from behind me. I figured it was Brennan, wondering where I was. But the voice caught me off-guard. "Hannah?"

I automatically reached towards my face and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I didn't even bother with my hair. "What is it, Kowalski?" I asked quietly, not turning to face him.

The intellectual sat beside me on the riverbank. I still didn't look at him. "Well... I saw you leave the tent, and I wondered if something was bothering you, so I followed you."

"Everything's fine," I lied, my voice wavering a bit.

Kowalski wasn't buying it. "Hannah-"

"There's just a lot of stuff going on right now that I'm having... difficulty dealing with." I kept my gaze on the passing water.

"Is there... anything I can do to make you feel better?"

I opened my mouth to speak; to tell him that I wanted to be left alone, but he spoke first, "And don't tell me to leave, because I won't."

I sighed.

"Hannah, what's really bothering you?"

I thought for a moment. "Well... you see... there's this... guy..."

Kowalski's face hardened. "Do I need to get some of Rico's dynamite? If this guy is the one causing you all this trouble, I swear I'll-"

"No!" I said quickly. "Nothing like that. I... well, this guy is... leaving soon, and there's something I want to tell him, but I don't know if it's the right time to say it."

"Are you ever going to... see him after he leaves?" Kowalski asked quietly.

"Probably not," I replied.

"Then you should tell him."

I took a shaky breath of air. "Okay, here goes nothin.' Kowalski," The intellectual looked surprised as he realized it was him I had been talking about all along, "I... I really like you. I don't want you to go. That's why I was so upset." I looked down. "Well, I guess there's no point in saying anything else, huh? You're leaving. You're not human. You want to go home, where you belong, and who would I be to stop you?"

Kowalski didn't respond. I turned and walked away. I didn't care that it was getting dark out. I sounded like an idiot. I was an idiot. I just wanted to get out of there. I didn't want to hear what Kowalski had to say.

What was there to say? He was leaving, and that was that.

**Skipper's POV**

After Kowalski left the tent, I suddenly realized that Wren wasn't around. Puzzled, I left the tent as well.

I peered through the woods, and caught a glimpse of purple. Wren was sitting on a rock, staring off into the woods. Her head was bowed, as if she were thinking about something.

I followed the path, and walked up to the rock she was sitting on. I tapped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, but soon relaxed when she realized it was me. "Oh. Hey." Her voice was quiet, but there was a hint of anger sparking in her eyes. And I assumed the anger was towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, attempting to put a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away. "Don't touch me. I'm not okay." She snapped.

Oh boy. I sighed. "Look, Wren, we want to get home."

"I respect that." Wren's fierce brown eyes met mine. "But after EVERYTHING that's happened, I can't believe you can leave just like that!" She jumped off the rock. "I'm getting Hannah back to the house."

I sighed. "...Okay." We walked in silence back to the tent. Wren immediately grabbed Hannah's arm and they both headed back out into the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Hannah's POV**

Wren and I silently left the tent. I zipped it behind us, and started up the path without a word. Wren didn't say a word. 

"Ow. Dammit," I muttered after walking into a thorn bush. I couldn't see so well in the dark. A thorn caught on my arm and gave me a nasty cut. I sighed in irritation and continued up the path. 

"You okay?" Wren asked. 

"No." 

There was an awkward silence as we continued up the path. I halted abruptly. "Wren... do you ever get the feeling that you're being... watched?" 

**Kowalski's POV  
><strong> 

"Wren... do you ever get the feeling that you're being... watched?" Hannah asked. 

I froze up from my hiding place in the undergrowth. How could Hannah possibly be so alert? I held my breath. 

After a few long, silent moments, Wren murmured, "Hannah, you're just going crazy." 

"Trust me, I'm already there," Hannah grumbled. "Seriously, though. I feel like we're being watched." 

"Who would be watching us? The guys?" Wren hissed. "They don't care, remember? Why would they have any reason to follow us?" 

I saw Hannah shrug slowly in the darkness. "I... I don't know-" 

"Exactly. Now let's go." 

They continued towards the house up the trail. I followed silently. 

Truthfully, I was following because Skipper ordered me to make sure they made it to the house safely. Who says we're heartless? 

Hannah's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Dammit! I'm such a klutz," She hissed. 

"What happened?" Wren asked. 

"Ugh. I tripped on a root and messed up my ankle a bit." 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." I heard Hannah struggle to her feet. "It's impossible to see anything this late at night." 

They continued on the path and I continued following, gritting my teeth as I saw Hannah walking with a slight limp. 

I started rushing my movements, and I heard a twig snap under my foot. I held my breath as Wren spun around on her heals. 

"Maybe you're not so crazy after all, Hannah." I saw Wren pick up a large stick. "Guys, I swear, if you're out there, I'm gonna pound the hell out of you." 

I didn't move a muscle. Wren advanced towards the undergrowth. She lifted the stick to pound the brush. 

"Alright! Wait! Stop!" I stood quickly, catching the stick in the palm of my hand as Wren brought it down. 

"What do you want?" She hissed. "Didn't you hear me? You guys are sleeping out here in the tent." 

"I heard what you said. Skipper wanted me to follow you to make sure you made it to the house safely." 

"Well, the only danger out here is Hannah; she's a danger to herself." 

"I resent that," Hannah muttered, lifting her foot off the ground. 

"Look," I said firmly, towering over Wren, "Skipper's orders. I'm coming with you as far as the edge of the woods, whether you like it or not." 

Wren glared at me. There was a long silence. Finally, she turned her back on me. "Fine. Let's go." 

Hannah avoided my gaze. I wished I knew what she was thinking. Was she truly angry at me, or did she feel awkward talking to me? 

She was favoring her injured ankle. I attempted to assist her, but she pulled away from me. "I'm fine," is all she said. Yeah. She's mad. 

Finally, we reached the edge of the forest. Wren swung around to face me. "Okay. We're here. We'll see you in the morning," She said flatly. 

"Tell Skipper that we'll bike to town tomorrow, and catch a bus to New York." Hannah murmured, not meeting my gaze. 

I nodded slowly. "I will." I looked down at her. "Goodnight." 

She didn't respond. Instead, she and Wren turned their backs on me and walked into the house. 

I sighed, and turned around to walk down to the tent. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Kowalski's POV**

I snuck back into the tent. Skipper was in a corner, his knees up to his chest and his face in his hands. I felt this wasn't the time to bother him. Private and Rico were fast asleep. I began to sneak by them.

"Are they safe?" Skipper's detatched voice made me jump a few feet in the air. "Y-Yes."

"Good. Get rest." It wasn't a request. I obediently laid down on my sleeping bag. "Skipper-"

"Go to sleep." Again, an order. You could always tell how mad Skipper was by how many words he spoke in a conversation. Smaller sentences, the angrier he was. I gulped and prayed I'd make it to morning without him strangling me in the middle of the night.

In the morning, I heard a thump and felt cloth on my face. I shoved it off and groaned. "What...?"

"Get up." Wren demanded. I opened my eyes. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she'd been crying. She wore all black, and in her hand was a baseball bat. I eyed it. "I sincerely hope that's not for me."

"It will be if you don't get your ass up and help us pack up the tent."

I obediently stood and stretched. I realized that Wren and Hannah had somehow managed to move and pack up the tent...well, mostly. I walked over and finished the packing, slinging the bag over my shoulder.

Skipper stood there, staring at Wren. She ignored him completly, looking at me. "I'll bike for Hannah. She's riding with me."

I nodded, glancing over at Hannah. She immediately looked down and found something interesting on the ground. I stifled a sigh and walked over to a bike. "Skipper, you're biking. I'm riding handlebars."

"No."

I glared. "Skipper, I know you are my superior officer, but you're emotionally compromised. Meaning I take the lead."

"Oh, so you're NOT emotionally compromised?" Came Wren's voice, dripping with sarcasm. "Right. So we can definately trust this to you."

Hannah looked hurt. I sighed. "That's not what I meant-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. Get on the bike and let's get you guys out of here." Wren answered, a little tearfully. I saw Skipper open his mouth, but close it abruptly. He sat on the bike.

I sat on handlebars. We set off. After about an hour of biking and numerous rests, we came to a bus station.

**Wren's POV**

"I'll handle this." i muttered to Hannah, who nodded. I slipped off the handlebars and walked over to the counter. A rather cute guy stood behind it, with light blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled. "Can I help you**?"**

I noticed Skipper watching me warily from out of the corner of his eyes, so I decided to have a little fun. I grinned micheviously. "Yes please, cutie. I need six tickets to New York. The closer to the Zoo, the better." I leaned in. "Think you can hook me up?"

The guy grinned lazily and searched around. He pulled out six tickets. "That'll be fifty dollars." He jerked his chin towards Skipper. "That your boyfriend?"

"Hell no." I replied quickly, and smirked when I heard something break. I could practically hear Skipper seething with anger. I pretended to search my pockets. "Oh, darn, I left my wallet at home." I sighed, pouting at the guy. "Well, guess I can't go." I turned and began to wait.

"Wait." The guy called. "Come back." I turned and walked back, still fakely pouting. "Yes?"

"I will GIVE you these tickets..." He fanned himself with them. "If you give me your name and number."

I grinned. "We have an accord. My name is...Patricia, and my number is...555-8221." He furiously scribbled down the nonsense number and name. I winked. "My friends call me Patsy." (XD)

He grinned and handed me the tickets. "The name's Aaron. Maybe we can meet up sometime?"

I nodded and waved, walking off. "Yeah, just call me!" I could barely contain my laughter.

"...'Patsy'...?" Rico asked. I finally burst out into laughter. "YEah!"

"...Whose number did you give him?" Hannah asked, a small smile lighting up her face.

"My Aunt Patricia's. My Uncle will kill him." I explained. "Now c'mon, let's catch that bus." My mirth faded as reality kicked back in. They're really leaving...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**Hannah's POV **

We left the bus in a sullen silence; I was still amazed at how Wren managed to get us free tickets to the the zoo.

I felt someone's eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kowalski staring at me. I sighed and looked away. Well, I was never going to see him again. Would it really matter what we thought of each other?

Yes, I thought, it does matter. I still like him.

I mentally slapped myself, reminding myself of one very important detail:

He doesn't care.

If he really cared; if I really mattered to Kowalski, he would think before leaving. He wouldn't be so eager to leave... would he?

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I noticed we were entering the zoo. I glanced around, immediately noticing the penguin exhibit.

I glanced over at Skipper. He looked eager to get to the H.Q, probably for more than one reason. Wren had been pretty hard on him, in my opinion, but I couldn't say I blamed her.

No one said a word, until we reached the habitat railing. Skipper spoke up, "Kowalski, get that antidote, stat."

"Aye, Skipper," The intellectual replied quietly, his ice blue eyes turned to gaze at me intently. "Hannah... please come with me." His voice wavered slightly, and whether it was from sadness or fear, I could not tell.

"I don't-" I began.

"Please," Kowalski said quietly, his eyes pleading. He added in a quieter voice, "I need to talk to you."

Wren shook her head at me, and mouthed, "No!" I sent her a warning glare, and shifted uncomfortably as I felt Kowalski's intent gaze on me.

After a few long, silent moments, I sighed and nodded slowly. "O-okay." I followed him into the H.Q. Since the fishbowl entrance was much too small for Kowalski and I, we used the door behind the 'Private's First Prize.'

Kowalski had to duck his head slightly as we stood. I leaned against the wall, arms folded as the intellectual searched for the antidote. "Okay, you've got me down here, Kowalski," I raised an eyebrow, "what do you want?"

Kowalski paused for a moment, and looked up from the concrete table he was searching. He didn't look at me as he spoke. "Remember a few nights ago, when we went for a walk?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"And do you also remember that I was attempting to... tell you something before we saw the snake?"

I thought for a moment, recalling that night. "Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kowalski looked down at his hands. "Hannah... I was trying to tell you that I... I r-really... I-I really..."

"What?" I asked.

Kowalski looked at me and met my gaze, taking a step toward me. "I w-was going t-to inform you that I... that I really... I do care about you."

"I thought we went through this before," I mumbled, looking away from the intellectual.

"Correction; *you've* been through this before. You never gave me a chance to explain anything-"

"Oh, so it's *my* fault that you never spoke up? It's *my* fault that you never told me how you felt before we left?"

"Not at all!" Kowalski said quickly. "Well... partially, perhaps?"

I got ready to throw back another retort, but I held my tongue, taking in what Kowalski had said. Finally, I said quietly, "If you do... care about me... why did you seem so eager to leave?"

"I wanted to leave before we became too close. If we allowed ourselves to let our bond become too strong, it would be harder for me to leave you," Kowalski murmured.

"I-I see," I murmured. "And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well," Kowalski said.

There was an awkward silence. I spoke after a few minutes, "Need some help looking for the antidote?"

Kowalski held up a large vial, filled with a strange, thick red liquid. "I have it right here."

"Okay, cool. Let's get back to the others." I turned and started walking towards the exit, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and turned to face Kowalski. "What?"

"Wait a moment."

"… Why-" I began.

Kowalski embraced me. I grinned. "So, we're... all good?" The intellectual asked.

"Absolutely," I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. In a quieter tone, I added, "I'm going to miss you, Kowalski." 


	25. Chapter 25

**Kowalski's POV**

Hannah's words pierced my heart, and I began to think this through. _I can't leave her._ I thought madly. On the outside, I simply nodded sadly. "I'll miss you too."

Hannah smiled slightly. "Let's get back out to everyone." She held out her hand. I took it gladly, and we walked back out to the group.

Skipper looked up and half grinned. "The antidote?" He looked jealous of Hannah and I.

I nodded and held it out to Skipper. Thinking, I held it back a little. "Could...I have...one more day with Hannah?"

Skipper looked surprised, but he nodded. "We'll need someone to guard the antidote-"

"I'll do it." Wren chimed in.

**Wren's POV**

Everyone turned to stare. "I'll do it." I repeated.

"...Why?" Skipper asked, his eyes narrowing.

I looked down. I had to lie. "I...just...want to...make sure you...return home. Because I'm sorry for being so mean." I replied.

The suspicion in Skipper's eyes melted, and he nodded to Kowalski. He handed the vial to me. I slipped it into my bag and looked at all of them. "I packed the tent..."

"We can stay in a forest near here." Hannah suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement. I set off.

After a while, we found a place to stay and pitch the tent. I sat in the corner, studying my hand.

"Wren..." I looked up. Skipper stood in the entrance to the tent. "I'm going to collect firewood with Private and Rico...and Hannah and Kowalski are finding a water source." He looked down. "Would you like to join me?"

I sighed. "If it's all the same, I'd like to do my part, but I'm joining Kowalski and Hannah." I stood and tried to walk by Skipper, but he blocked me. I looked up into his eyes.

"You know why I'm leaving has nothing to do with you." He murmured. I nodded. "You don't want to get close, or it'll be harder leaving."

He blinked. "How did you know...?"

"Lucky guess." I muttered, stepping out of the tent. "If I went with you, it'd be harder." I started off in the direction that Kowalski and Hannah had set off in.

"Wait..." I turned. Skipper cleared his throat. "I do care for you...more than you'd think."

I nodded wearily. "I do too."

He nodded. I turned, but was stopped again. Skipper was hugging me from behind. "Please let go. I have to find water."

Skipper released me. I set off without turning back.

I must have walked about a half an hour before I heard a rushing up ahead. I raced forward, tripping and falling. "Oomph." I jumped back up and ran faster.

I stopped at the very edge of a river. I grinned to myself for a moment. _Jackpot._ I pulled out a few water bottles and filled them up.

In the distance, I saw Kowalski and Hannah walking back towards the camp. I looked left. No one. Right. No one.

Sighing, I pulled out the vial from my backpack. "I'm...sorry." I whispered, holding the vial in my hand. With all my might, I chucked it far, far up ahead into the river. I heard a tinkling of breaking glass over the sound of rushing water.

_I am SO screwed._

**Skipper's POV**

I sighed to myself, gathering up wood for a fire. Private and Rico were chattering about how much fish they would eat.

Private suddenly straightened up, gazing off into the distance. "What is it, soldier?" I asked, straightening up as well.

"Skipper, I have an odd sense of forboding..." Private explained. I had always admired Private's intuition, and now I was nervous. "Don't worry, Private. It's probably something you ate."

Private nodded, but did not look reassured. He picked up the wood and started back towards the tent. "Skipper, Wren's back."

I hid my slight excitement. I always got like this when I saw her. "Okay. Have Kowalski and Hannah returned, soldier?"

"Here they come." Rico said, pointing with his free hand. Kowalski and Hannah emerged, holding water bottles. Wren slipped into the tent. For some reason, she looked guilty.

I followed her. "Wren, I've decided we'll keep the vial in the tent for safe keeping. Is that okay?"

Wren didn't reply.

"Wren...?" I asked, hesitantly. "Uh, hello?"

"...We can't."

I raised an eybrow, holding a hand out for the vial. "Why can't we? Are you that protactive of it?"

"No." Wren looked up, her hazel eyes blazing. "I threw it in the river."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
>Hannah's POV<strong>

My eyes widened in surprise. There was a long silence before someone spoke up. 

"You... did... what?" Skipper yelled. 

Kowalski stiffened next to me. "I... only made one antidote." He glared at Wren. "Why would you-" He began. 

"Because I didn't want you guys to leave, okay?" Wren yelled, her hazel eyes welling up with tears. "I... I'm just having a hard time letting go-" 

"No," Skipper growled, "you're being selfish. Just because you're having a hard time doesn't mean that we need to stay human for you to be happy, Wren!" His ice blue eyes were sparking with anger. 

Wren glared at him. "You're right. I shouldn't have thrown it, because you obviously don't care. I should've given it to you so you could get the hell out of my life!" She turned around and unzipped the tent. "I hate you!" Wren yelled, and ran out of the tent. 

"Wren! Come back!" I yelled, starting to stand. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me back. "Hannah, wait. It's getting dark out-" 

"And my friend is out there." I turned to face Kowalski. "I'll be fine. I need to talk to Brennan." 

Kowalski hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, go-" 

"Yes, go ahead. I hope you get lost out there," Skipper hissed. 

I turned to face him. He looked majorly pissed off. "Skipper-" I began. 

"I don't want to hear from you or Wren. Ever." He snarled. "Get out of here." 

"Hannah, he doesn't mean that-" Kowalski began. 

"GO," Skipper yelled. 

I flinched at his harsh words. "Skipper, please! Wren was just upset-" 

"I said get out of here, soldier!" 

I jumped backwards in fear and quickly exited the tent, feeling someone's eyes on me as I left. The sun was setting; it was already becoming difficult to see where I was going. I looked for Wren's footprints, but none were noticeable on the forest floor. I cursed under my breath, still shocked at what Skipper had said to me and to Wren, and still shocked at what Wren had done. 

I soon found myself sprinting through the forest, yelling for Wren. "Wren! Wren!" I felt my foot make contact with something on the ground and I tripped, falling hard on my shoulder. "Ow." I stood slowly, and continued running. "Brennan!" 

The sun had set completely now. I sighed. There was no way I was going to find her now. But I couldn't give up; I didn't exactly expect a warm welcome from Skipper when I returned to the tent.

I continued through the forest, my eyes straining to see into the darkness. _Geez, how far can this girl run? _I thought to myself, starting to run again.

I let out a gasp of surprise as I felt a searing pain in my hip. I was knocked to the ground and pinned. I struggled, trying to make out the appearance of my attacker in the shadowed forest. "Let go of me! Let me go!" I yelled.

Suddenly, defense instinct kicked in. I kicked away my attacker, only to be pinned by two others. I cursed under my breath, and punched another in the face, which hurt my knuckles. _That felt almost like… a shell of some sort, _I thought, continuing to defend myself against the multiple attackers.

My attackers finally managed to pin me against a tree, and I continued to struggle. "I said let go of me!" I yelled.

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the dark. I blinked slowly. Were those… lobsters? Giant lobsters? I blinked again, but the same image came up. I was being pinned to a tree by four large lobsters.

"Okay… my life has _officially _taken a turn for the weird," I muttered to no one in particular. I struggled to raise a fist and punch another lobster, but their claws had me in a tight, and very uncomfortable, grip. "If someone doesn't let me go in five seconds, I'm going to kick some serious crustacean ass." The grip on my arms only tightened. "Oh, fantastic. Okay, strange lobster things. Who are you, and why did you choose today to make my life miserable?"

There was no reply from any of my attackers. "Ugh. Come on, no one wants to strike up a conversation? Seriously, someone say something-"

"LET HER GO!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Brennan?" I asked, peering into the dark.

I felt the grip on my arms being released as Wren started kicking some serious lobster butt. I immediately joined in, kicking the lobsters aside. "Take that, crustacean creeps!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt Wren fly into me, and we both lay in a heap on the ground.

"Not again," I groaned. "Dude, get off of me!"

"Uhh…" Wren replied.

I looked up. We were surrounded by a large group of the lobsters.

"Oh, great. Now there's an army of them," I complained.

"Shut up! Someone's coming!" Wren hissed.

I looked into the forest, and heard a small whirring noise, as if two wheels were rolling towards us. Then I heard a voice that I've only heard in the TV…

"Well, well. Looks like I've got the perfect bait for those penguins. Good work, minions."


	27. Chapter 27

**Wren's POV**

I blinked in awe. Okay, I KNEW the penguins were a stretch, and I got used to the lobsters, but there was no way in HELL that Dr. Blowhole should be here.

"Good evening, ladies." He began. "I should formally introduce-"

"Go to hell, you blubbered idiot." I snapped, earning a punch in the face from the nearest lobster. "Gah!"

"Wren, shut up." Hannah facepalmed.

Dr. Blowhole segway'd (:3) over to us and scrutinized us closely. "Anyways, my name is Dr. Blowhole, and you are my bait."

"Uh, no." I scoffed. "After I kick this lobster's ass, you'll be MY bait...for shark fishing."

"Lobsters, every time she opens her mouth, hit her." Dr. Blowhole replied. Hannah looked at me worried. "Wren, we're screwed."

I nodded. "Yeah." SMACK. "OW! " BAM. "QUIT IT!"

"Wren, stop opening your friggin' mouth!" I snapped it shut. The lobsters dragged us to some kind of ship. The last thing I remember seeing was Hannah kicking a lobster out the door, which I thought was pretty baller. Then I was abruptly knocked out.

**Skipper's POV**

I was pissed off. Why the HELL would Wren do that to us? To me? I began to pace like a man possessed. I thought that she really wanted me to be happy. It turns out that she's just a selfish little girl.

Mostly, I was betrayed. How could she just turn her back on me like that? She'd just been greedy.

Hours passed, and still no sign of Hannah or Wren. I was beyond caring at this point, ordering my men to pack up the tent. Why not take it with us? They were gone.

Kowalski was trembling. I walked up to him. "What's wrong, soldier?"

"THIS. THIS IS WRONG!" He finally snapped, yelling. "I'm not leaving. I'm GLAD Wren threw away the antidote. I want to stay with Hannah."

I stared at Kowalski. "...Stay...?" I shook my head and sighed. "Kowalski, you don't understand-"

"You don't understand." Kowaski stood up and shouldered his pack, walking away. "Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Looking for Hannah and Wren."

"Get back here, soldier!" I demanded, but Kowalski vanished into the darkness.

**Kowalski's POV**

I stormed through the dark forest. "HANNAH! WREN?" I yelled.

No answer. I sighed. Suddenly I tripped over something in the ground and fell on my face. "Ow." Feeling around, I felt a small ditch. Very close to it was another tiny ditch.

Wait...these felt like tracks...segway tracks. My eyes narrowed. "Blowhole."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Hannah's POV **

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked slowly, trying to comprehend my position. I gulped, and managed a shaky, "Holy crap."

I was being suspended over a pit ten feet in the air; the pit itself was at least ten feet deep.

Oh, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part? The pit was filled with snakes. Angry snakes. Big, angry, poisonous snakes.

I swallowed hard, struggling in the chains that held me. "Brennan?"

"R-right here."

I turned my head towards her. "Where the hell are we-" I began, then cut myself off.

Wren was being suspended somewhat near me, but over a different pit.

It was a tank filled with deep, dark water. And Wren can't swim.

"Wren-" I began.

"I'm such an idiot! This is all my fault!" Wren hissed.

"No, it's not-"

"Hannah!" Wren swung around to glare at me. "If I hadn't thrown the vile, the penguins wouldn't hate us. I wouldn't have run off. And you wouldn't have followed me. More importantly, we wouldn't be here."

I was silent, and Wren turned away from me. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll get out of this somehow," I said, hoping my voice sounded convincing. Wren didn't look assured, and I stayed silent again. I let out a shriek as I heard the snakes below me hissing. One thing was for sure; if the fall didn't kill me, the snakes sure would. I began shaking with fear.

I heard wheels rolling below us, and I turned my head to see what was happening.

Dr. Blowhole rode his Segway towards Wren and I and looked up. "Having fun?" He sneered.

"Oh, yeah. Tons," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want from us? We're hardly the right bait for the penguins- Eh, boys," Wren said.

Blowhole narrowed his one good eye. "The information I've obtained about you two tells me otherwise," He said.

Wren opened her mouth to reply, but I sent her a warning glare. We didn't need anymore trouble than we were already in. "What exactly are you planning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon," I added.

"If you must know, the penguins- especially Skipper- are my sworn enemies. With you two as my bait, they will come running; in fact, I happen to know that one of them is on their way." Blowhole said.

My eyes widened. "Kowalski," I whispered, only loud enough for myself to hear. Then I said in a clearer tone, "What are you planning to do with us?" I asked.

"Well, because the penguins are starting to arrive, I no longer have any use for you, and since you have already seen too much..." He placed a flipper over a button on his Segway, which read 'RELEASE' in bold letters, "I have no choice but to-"

"Kill us?" Wren interrupted.

"Look who catches on quickly," Blowhole sneered. Wren glared at him. "How disappointed the penguins will be when they arrive, to find you two dead... and once I have captured them, I'll be able to get away with any plot or crime!" He laughed, and rolled away.

"Hey Wren, what do you think is more important? Legs or arms?" I asked.

"A-arms I guess. Why?"

"I'm trying to decide how I should land," I said with a half-hearted smile, trying to keep the mood less... upsetting, "you know... so I don't die." She frowned and looked away. A sudden realization came over me: Wren might not have a decision at all. As soon as the chains were released... she could be dead within minutes. I was a strong swimmer- if only I had given her swimming lessons.

I gulped. Unless Skipper decides to give Wren and I another chance, we were as good as dead.

**Skipper's POV **

Kowalski came flying towards me at seemingly impossible speed. "Skipper!" The intellectual yelled, halting before me and taking deep, wheezing breaths.

"What do you want, Kowalski?" I growled, standing quickly. Private winced at my harsh tone, and Rico took a step forward, as if he were preparing to jump between Kowalski and I.

"Skipper, this is no time to be dwelling in self-pity and anger towards the girls. They are in serious danger!" The intellectual yelled, gaining his breath back. "Blowhole's got them! I discovered tracks in the forest-"

"Blowhole?" I cut him off. I felt as if my heart had stopped beating in my chest. Blowhole. My arch nemesis. An evil scientist. A twisted mastermind. And he had the girls. He had Wren. MY Wren...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "She betrayed me-"

"Skipper, did you ever think for a moment that Wren might actually care for you more than you think?" Kowalski cut me off. I opened my mouth to reply, but my soldier continued, "That's why she did what she did! She didn't want to lose you- just like I don't want to lose Hannah."

I took in what Kowalski said. Perhaps what he said was true... even if this wasn't the case, it wasn't right to leave them with Blowhole. Who knew what he was doing to them now? "Kowalski, give me options! We're getting those girls back," I declared.

Private and Rico hurried over, and Kowalski began describing his plan.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wren's POV**

I surveyed everything around Hannah and I. From what I could tell, Blowhole had tied me ten feet above a tank that looked to be also ten feet deep. Hannah was tied maybe five feet feet over a tank four feet filled halfway up with snakes. The ropes bound our hands, arms, legs, and ankles.

But there was something tied to the bottom of my feet, a black box that looked to be about a foot long. I studied it for a while, then looked around.

We were in a huge room that looked like a storage room. There were two doorways: One was the one Blowhole had Segway'd in through, the other was one guarded by four lobsters. Their beady black eyes studied Hannah and I. I relayed all this info to Hannah.

"Why did they only guard one doorway?"

"Probably because the other doorway is a dead end." I muttered, turning my attention back to the black box strapped to my feet. "Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this box?" I asked. "Can you see it? It's strapped to my feet."

"I can kinda make it out...oh."

I didn't like the sound of that. "What does 'oh' mean? What is it? A bomb or something?"

Hannah didn't reply. "Hannah? Tell me!"

"Wren...it's a weight."

I froze. Ice cold fear seeped into my veins. I shivered. "Heh...Hannah?"

"Wren?"

"I changed my mind. Legs are more important."

"Wren."

"So you can run away and you and Kowalski can make it out of here."

"Wren!"

"Hannah!" I snapped, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "You see the ropes. You see the weight. I'm too high up. There's no way I'm getting out of this. But you can. And you will."

Hannah didn't respond. I didn't look over at her. "You have to get out."

**Skipper's POV**

"Good plan, Kowalski." I agreed, after Kowalski had finished. "Let's get to it. Soldiers!"

Rico, Private, and Kowalski stood in a straight line in front of me. I began to pace in front of them, head down. "For this mission, you must give everything that you have. Two of our own's lives are in danger, and we never leave a man behind...or a woman. Understood?"

"YEP!" All three yelled. "Good." I replied. "Rico and Private: Follow the tracks from Blowhole west. Kowalski and I will follow east." I handed out walkie-talkies. "For contacting each other. Disperse!"

The four of us shot out of the tent.

All I heard was the rhythmic pounding of my heart as Kowalski and I sped through the forest. We had been silent for an hour, and there was no sign of any building. My heart sank a little.

"...Skipper." I turned. Kowalski was running right next to me, his eyes fixed on the tracks.

"Yes, soldier?"

Kowalski's eyes narrowed. "What if...we don't make it in time?"

I stopped. Kowalski stopped a few feet in front of me, staring back at me.

**Kowalski's POV**

"Skipper?" I inquired, confused by his sudden stop. His head was down, shielding my view of his eyes, but his mouth was pressed in a thin line. His hands were balled into fists by his side.

"We...do...NOT, EVER...use 'what ifs'." His voice shook with anger. "And if Blowhole lays a flipper on either of them...I won't hesitate to destroy him."

I had never seen Skipper like this, and it shook me to my core. I kept my face impassive. "Forget I asked. Let's get moving."

"I'm the leader here." Skipper snapped. "Let's get moving." He ran past me. Sighing, I began to run as well.

**Rico's POV**

As Private and I ran, we thought. Well, I THINK he thought. He looked...thinky. I thought. "Private?"

"Yes, Rico?"

"Um..." Suddenly, I forgot. "Uh...I forgot."

"Rico, you're not paying attention."

A tree decided to stand in my way. WHAP! I fell on my back. Private helped me stand, and we sped off again.

We thought. Or I did. Skipper says it's dangerous when I think. I wonder why. Oh! That's it.

"Private, I remember: why are Kowalski and Skipper risking everything for the girls?"

Private sighed. "Well, they're in love, Rico."

"With the obnoxious one?"

Private laughed. "Wren is slightly obnoxious, yes. Skipper loves her though."

I thought. "But Skipper said that no woman shall hold his heart..."

"People's opinions change."

I thought. "Mine don't. Hey, I'm hungry."

Private suddenly facepalmed. "I DIDN'T BRING FOOD!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**Hannah's POV **

I pried my gaze away from the vicious looking snakes, and turned my head towards Wren. She and I hadn't spoken for a few minutes. I decided to break the silence. "Wren-"

"Hannah, don't try to make me feel better. I know I'm not getting out of this one." Wren didn't meet my gaze.

"Wren, just listen-"

"No, Hannah, you listen-"

"Brennan." I glared at my friend. "You have to try to swim."

"But I can't! I never learned! And with the weight, I'll never stay afloat!"

"Just try!" I yelled. I looked down, and said in a quieter tone, "Just promise me you'll try."

"I-" Wren paused. "I promise."

"Good." I looked down at the snakes again. I shuddered as they hissed at me and slithered around. I sighed. "Aw, dammit. This is not how I want to die."

"... How, exactly, did you want to die?" Wren asked.

"After living a long, meaningful life?" I offered. Wren rolled her eyes. "What? There are so many things I haven't done yet!"

"Like what?"

"I haven't been surfing or sky diving. I haven't learned martial arts. I don't have a job as a marine biologist. I haven't even-" I cut myself off, and looked down.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"What, Hannah?"

"You'll... you'll make fun of me."

"No, I won't."

"But-"

"Hannah. We're on death row. Just tell me."

"O-okay. I've... I've never been kissed. I've never even had a boyfriend."

"You're kidding."

"SEE? You're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not-"

She and I froze as we heard someone entering the room. Blowhole rolled in on his Segway, one flipper on the release button. I swallowed hard.

Blowhole pressed the button with a smirk on his face.

Damn.

**Kowalski's POV **

"Skipper." I pointed to the Segway tracks. They ended abruptly in the middle of a clearing.

"Curse you, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

My heart sank. How would we ever save the girls now, if we didn't know where to look? What if we're already too late...?

Something rustled in the trees. Skipper and I leapt into fighting stances, fists raised. "Show yourself!" Skipper yelled.

Rico and Private tumbled out of the forest. "We haven't found them, Skippah," Private informed us with a frown. Rico nodded in agreement with the young boy.

Skipper sighed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm such an idiot... why did I drive them away...?" Skipper continued grumbling insults at himself and pacing in the clearing.

I bent down next to the tracks to see if I could discover any clues, and my hand brushed against something smooth and cold.

Metal.

I brushed the dirt away from the tracks, revealing a large panel. An entrance to Dr. Blowhole's hideout. "Skipper! I believe I have uncovered the entry point of Blowhole's lair..."

Skipper looked up, and hurried over to my side. "Fantastic, Kowalski! Let's break this thing open-" He paused. "Rico?"

"... No, I can't hack up anything useful."

"Oh. Then-"

"But, I do have some dynamite in my pocket." I blinked slowly as Rico reached into his pocket and tossed Skipper the explosives. He caught my glance, and shrugged. "It just... happened."

I didn't question him further. We didn't have any time.

Skipper lit the dynamite and placed it on the panel. "Hit the deck, men!" He ordered.

Everyone ran and dove into the bushes, and the dynamite exploded, battering my eardrums. As we emerged from the bushes, smoke drifted from a large, gaping hole in the ground where the panel once was.

Skipper lunged forward without hesitation. "Move men, move!" He leapt into the opened entrance, Rico following close behind.

I looked at Private. "Let's go." The young boy nodded and gulped. I turned, and leapt into the gaping hole, hearing Private follow immediately after.

**Hannah's POV **

I gasped as I was released and dropped into the snake pit. Wren yelled something I didn't catch, and a loud 'splash' was heard as she was dropped into the tank of water.

I let out a gasp of pain as I felt my ankle buckle and twist from the awkward position I landed in. I felt a snake slither across my foot, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked around frantically. My body was screaming at me not to move my ankle, but my instincts were arguing that I needed to get out. Immediately.

I threw myself at the wall of the pit, struggling to get a grip. I finally managed it, and pulled myself up out of the pit.

"Hannah!" I swung my head around, and saw Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico standing underneath a gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Guys, help Wren-" I let out a gasp of pain.

"NO!" Kowalski yelled.

I pulled my leg out of the pit slowly, shakily.

A snake had it's venom-soaked fangs planted firmly in my leg. I let out a cry of pain and fear, and blacked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
>Kowalski's POV<strong>

"Shit!" I yelled, rushing blindly to Hannah's side, pausing only to chuck a snake over my shoulder. "Hannah? Speak to me!" 

Hannah's eyelids flickered. She looked at me. "Kowalski..." 

"Don't worry, we're going to help you," I replied as Skipper, Rico and Private ran up. "Where's the snake that bit you?" 

Hannah pointed weakly to a slithering brown snake. It reared back it's head and hissed at me, watching me with pitch black eyes. "Rattlesnake," I murmured. "Hannah, don't move too much." 

"Why?" Rico asked, looking down at us with worry in his eyes. 

"Because if she moves too much, she could be dead within twenty seconds." I said. "Fortunately, I know the antidote." 

"How are we going to get the ingredients, dummy?" Skipper demanded, glaring down at me. I thought for a moment. 

We were silent. 

"Hey, where's Wren?" Rico asked, looking around. 

All five of our gazes fell on a giant metal tank at the same time. "Crap!" We all yelled. 

"Wren... can't... swim!" Hannah yelled. 

Skipper was first to go into action, running towards the metal pit. Rico followed close behind him, trailed by Private. As I watched, Rico and Private put their hands on the ground, palms up. Skipper stepped onto both of their outstretched hands. In one fluid motion, Rico and Private sent Skipper flying into the tank. A loud splash followed. 

A few minutes passed. All four of us waited anxiously outside the tank. No sign of Skipper or Wren. "Private, toss me up." Rico said firmly. Private's eyes widened. 

"No, Rico." I replied. "Give Skipper a little more time." Just then, there was a huge splash. Skipper jumped down from the tank, holding a soaked Wren. She did not move. 

"Shit." I muttered again. "Lay her here, next to Hannah." 

"Who died and made you boss? I'm the leader here!" Skipper growled, laying Wren next to Hannah. Wren's lips were blue, and every few seconds, her body would convulse. 

"Wren..." Hannah whimpered, taking Wren's hand into her own pale one. 

"Stop moving." I ordered of Hannah, but I didn't dare make her let go of Wren's hand. 

"Kowalski, HOW DO I MAKE WREN BREATHE AGAIN?" Skipper screamed at me, dropping to his knees next to Wren's convulsing body. 

"She's convulsing, which means she's still alive." I replied, feeling for Wren's pulse. It was barely there. "She probably swallowed too much water." I thought for a bit. 

"Kowalski, OPTIONS." 

**Skipper's POV  
><strong> 

Kowalski finally reached out and flipped Wren over onto her stomach. She began coughing and spitting up water. I helped her sit up, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Wren? How do you feel?" 

"...Shitty..." Wren coughed, her hazel eyes locking with my own. "Did... Hannah?" 

"She was bitten by a rattlesnake." I muttered, looking over at Kowalski and Hannah. 

Wren had looked down to see that she and Hannah were holding hands. "God damnit Hannah." I heard her growl. "If you don't make it, I'll kill you." 

Hannah weakly laughed. "That's not possible...you goose." 

"We have to get Hannah to a hospital." Rico interjected. 

"Ah, but you won't be able to." A voice made all four of us turn. 

"Blowhole." I growled.

**Wren's POV **

"Skipper, untie me," I said darkly, as Blowhole segway'd a little closer. I felt Skipper begin to work at the knots. A clicking made me turn my head. Dr. Blowhole's henchmen had blocked the exits and were clicking their pinchers menacingly. Dr. Blowhole pointed a flipper at me, his beady eyes narrowing. 

"You," He growled, "should've died. Well, no matter. Lobsters, kill them all." 

The knots holding me fell, and Skipper, Rico, Private, and I all jumped up. We all charged at the oncoming lobsters. I knocked two lobsters over and kicked a third one back. Skipper was beating one up in the ground. Rico had picked one up and was swinging it into one that Private held in place. We fought and fought until all the lobsters lay decimated on the ground. 

Dr. Blowhole gaped open mouthed, not believing that we had destroyed his army. He regained his composure and grinned. "Well, you may have defeated my henchmen, but you shall be no match for the awesome power of my secret-" 

"Shut up!" I roared, running up to him and punching him straight in the snout. He flew back, crashing into he opposite wall. 

"Holy shit." I heard Skipper breathe. I grinned for a second, kneeling next to Kowalski and Hannah. 

"Watch your mouth."

Blowhole flopped around a bit, until he flopped over to a blue button. "Just for that, you die first. And properly, this time." He hissed at me, his flipper descending upon the button.

The wall behind us began to shake and move. We all turned to see a panel of the wall slide slowly to the side. A huge cloud of dust erupted over us, and we all began coughing. A loud thunk followed. I hurriedly rubbed the dust out of my eyes and gasped in fear.

A huge robotic lobster stood in front of us. It looked to be at least twenty feet tall. An ear piercing squeaking filled the air as it took a step. 

"Meet L-5674." Blowhole hissed. "Meet your doom."

The lobster's eyes glowed red as it's powerful claw descended down towards us.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
>Hannah's POV<strong>

I watched the lobster's claw, my eyes slowly widening in fear as it neared us. 

Skipper immediately grabbed Wren's arm and dragged her out of the way. Rico and Private dove to the side, and I just watched as the metal claw advanced. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting my doom. But it never came. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and moved hastily to the side. I hesitantly opened one eye. Kowalski had pulled me out of the way a moment before the robotic lobster's claw smashed into the floor. 

L-5674 snarled with rage. Skipper quickly stood and pulled Wren to her feet; Rico and Private hurried over to them. 

"Kowalski-" I began. The intellectual scooped me up into his arms and ran towards Skipper and the others. I felt tired and weak in his arms; I couldn't help wondering if those were symptoms of the rattlesnake's poison. 

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper's voice cut through my thoughts. 

The intellectual thought for a moment. "One of us will need to create a distraction to hold the robot's attention, while the others attack from behind." 

"And what are we supposed to do then?" Wren interjected. "How would we attack something so huge? I say that we should lure the robot over to the pit of water; then we can splash water onto its controls and the whole thing will short out." 

Skipper looked at Wren, obviously impressed. 

"... Or we could follow Wren's plan- watch it!" Kowalski yelled. The robot swung a claw from behind, hitting Rico squarely in the shoulder. He fell to the ground. 

"Rico!" I gasped. Rico quickly scrambled to his feet and dove towards the tank of water. The robot snarled and followed him for a few steps. It stopped suddenly and turned to look at the rest of us. It's eyes glowed red. 

"I would like to suggest that we... run like heck!" Kowalski said, running in the opposite direction of the water tank. 

"Kowalski... aren't we supposed to go that way?" I asked, weakly raising a finger to point at the tank of water. 

"Don't move," The intellectual replied, "and no. Well, not us at least." 

"... Why not?" I asked. 

"Because you're not getting in the middle of that-" He said, jerking his chin towards Skipper and Wren, who were quickly moving in front of the robot- "in your condition." 

I sighed as he carefully placed me on the ground and stood in front of me, fists raised as if he were prepared to attack at the first sign of danger. 

**Skipper's POV**

I kept a close eye on Wren as we began leading the lobster robot towards the pit of water she had been drowning in only a few minutes before. 

"Skipper!" Wren's voice broke through my thoughts. I snapped my head towards her, only to be thrown back into a wall by the lobster's metal claw. My vision blurred, and I let out a groan of pain. 

"Skipper!" Wren screamed. She began running towards me, only to be snatched up by the lobster's claw. 

"NO! Wren!" I yelled, struggling to my feet. 

"Let go of me, you damned scrap heap!" Wren yelled, squirming in the metal lobster's grasp. She kicked the robot's face, breaking one of it's glowing red eyes. The lobster growled and released her. She dropped to the ground with a gasp. 

"NO!" I ran towards her as fast as my legs could carry me, but that wasn't fast enough. "Rico!" I yelled. 

My soldier swung around and dove forward, successfully catching her. I let out a sigh of relief and ran over, my legs wobbly and my vision slowly becoming clearer. 

"Thanks, Rico," Wren said. Rico nodded and quickly led the robot away, waving his arms to get its attention. Private followed. 

I glanced over at Hannah and Kowalski. Kowalski had placed Hannah on the ground; her breathing was shallow and quick, and her face was pale. 

"Getting...hard...to breathe..." I heard Hannah say in a shaky, raspy voice. 

Kowalski's eyes widened. "One of the first symptoms of rattlesnake bite: breathing difficulty." 

Hannah began shaking. Whether it was from fear or from her effort to breath, I could not tell. "Private," I ordered. The young boy turned. "Get Rico! We need a new plan, and fast."


	33. Chapter 33

Wren's POV

"We don't have time for a new plan!" Rico shot back, picking up Private and slinging him over his shoulder. "We should get out of here as fast as possible."

"That's a terrible plan! I'll think of one!" Skipper yelled, shaking his fists at Rico.

"Um, Rico?" Private asked.

"No! We have to get out of here!" Rico yelled back. "Private, Kowalski, Hannah and I are going!"

Kowalski, L-5674, and I stood watching the argument. I sighed. "Guys."

"Rico, could you put me down?"

"No! Lead it over to the water pit!"

"Leaving!"

"YOU ARE STAYING, YOUU COWARD!"

"Rico?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A COWARD! STAND DOWN, SOLDIER!"

"NEVER!"

"Rico!"

"Ah, SHUT UP!" L-5674 yelled loudly. We all fell over in shock. "THANK YOU." I said to the robot. "Now, about destroying you."

"Right." The lobster raised a huge claw. I dived out of the way. Kowalski managed to pull Hannah out of the way, but the robot swung it's pincher, catching Kowalski in the back of the head. The intellectual soared about ten feet forward and crashed into a wall, falling next to Hannah. Needless to say, I was pretty impressed with this robot.

The robot aimed again, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Wren! Run!" Skipper yelled, charging at the robot. "I'll-" He was clipped by the pincer. He too soared into a wall. This robot was turning into one of my favorite people.

Rico, Private still slung over his shoulder, ran into a corner. The lobster tried to reach them, but missed. As I watched, L-5674's red eyes turned thoughtful. It reached up and knocked down the top corner of the wall. Rubble and huge rocks rained down on Rico and Private. They fell to the ground, rocks shielding them from view.

"Shit." I swore, darting between the robot's legs and towards the water pit. I crouched at the edge of it, watching the robot come closer and closer.

The robot raised a huge claw, which descended down onto the edge of the pit. There was a huge KABLOOSH as water spewed from the hole the lobster made, and I was carried with the huge current to the other side of the room.

I stood up, coughing, and turned back to the robot. It's feet had been shorted out. The robot was trying to move, but fell face first into the tank. There was a huge zap of electricity. The robot twitched once, but did not get back up.

**Skipper's POV**

"Skipper."

"..."

"Skipper."

I was having a nice dream. I didn't want to be awoken. I was on a beach with tons of beautiful ladies serving me fruity drinks. In bikinis! Well, not the drinks.

"Skipper, you two-faced bastard." The closest lady said to me, handing me a drink. "Get up or I'll kick your ass."

I opened my eyes. A soaked and irate Wren was glaring down at me. I rubbed my eyes and offered her a smile. "Hey."

"...Ladies...on a beach...in bikinis." She said slowly. Seeing my look, she added, "You talk in your sleep." She stood up. "You're an idiot."

I stood up too, gazing over at the robot ruins. "Okay, so now that I've defeated-"

"AHEM." I looked down at Wren. "While you were dreaming of your pretty ladies, I saved your sorry ass." She snarled.

I smiled. "Of course."

Next thing I felt was a fist in my face. I soared back a few feet and crashed into a wall, sliding to the floor. Ow.

Wren rolled her eyes and ran over to a pile of rubble in the corner of the room. She began digging. "Rico! Private?"

The pile began rumbling. Wren staggered back. As we watched, Private went soaring out of the pile. Wren held out her arms and caught the little boy. He began coughing. Wren set him down and rushed back over to the pile, helping Rico out.

Private ran over to Rico and hugged him. Rico blinked and patted his head awkwardly.

Wren grinned and ran over to Hannah. She was poking an unconscious Kowalski. I staggered to my feet and wobbled over to them.

"Kowalski." Hannah whispered. *Poke poke.* "What's goin on?" ...*Poke.*

"Ugh..." Kowalski stirred. I dropped to my knees next to him. "Soldier, speak to me! Don't go into the light!"

"The light is a pretty oranlue." Kowalski said dreamily. Hannah and Wren exchanged glances. "...Oranlue?" I inquired.

"Well, pancakes were chasing the dog I dubbed Sir Richards." Kowalski explained...sorta. Hannah sighed. "His head has been hit."

"Wren, get Rico to help you with Hannah." I told her, dragging Kowalski outside the fortress, all the way him babbling.

"Wait, then where's Blowhole?" Private asked.

**Wren's POV**

"That is a GREAT question." I sighed, looking around. Nothing except a brutally destroyed segway. "Maybe something ate him."

Rico pointed to a trail of water leading into another room. "Come on!" He charged into the room. Private looked at me. "Should we follow?"

I facepalmed. "We kinda have to now. Let's go." I walked into the room, trailed by Private.

We were in a huge room filled with spaceships. The water trail led to an empty spot. i pointed to it. "Three guesses where he's gone."

Rico had climbed a spaceship. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Rico, get down." I sighed. "You're gonna-" Just then, he fell and landed on his head. "Right."

"Let's go." Private said, holding out a little hand to me. "YOU'RE ADORABLE!" I responded, taking his hand and grabbing Rico's foot, dragging him out of there.

Skipper had picked up Hannah and was walking outside. Private, Rico and I followed. Skipper placed Hannah gently on the ground. "So." He said.

We waited.

"Get in a line."

Private came up on my left, and Rico on my right. Skipper began pacing.

We waited.

He kept pacing.

I twitched. "I don't have a lot of patience, Skipper." I warned him.

Suddenly, he pointed at me. We all jumped. "Since Kowalski is incapacitated, you're the Kowalski for now." He informed me.

I facepalmed. "Fine, fine."

"What do we do?"

I looked over at Hannah. It looked like she had fallen unconscious. I looked back at Skipper. "Well, we've got to get her to a hospital." Suddenly, I grinned evily. "Heh heh heh."

Rico and Private stepped away from me. Skipper raised an eyebrow. "...Um...yes?"

I looked at him. "We're gonna have to hotwire a car."


End file.
